El eden de los reyes
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Terminus acabó, Ítaca no es la respuesta así que Grimes, Dixon, Greene y su grupo por última vez deciden ser nómadas para encontrar el lugar de la vida pacifica pues cada oportunidad fue destruida. Esta en sus manos crear la tierra prometida y que tanto han reclamado.
1. Chapter 1

**No derecho sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

_Hola, quería comenzar la historia de lleno pero creo que es bueno poner en situación a quienes lean para mantener fresca la idea tipo "previously en TWD" . Tambien sugiero que si no han leído un mundo para nosotros lo hagan pues podran entender muchas cosas. Esta historia se publicara solo los días lunes y comenzara correctamente a partir del próximo lunes. Agradezco todos esos bonitos comentarios en la historia anterior :)_

Prologo

"Podrás encontrar un sitio donde ser padre o hijo, podrás encontrar un sitio donde amar pero no existe el paraíso" esas habían sido las primera palabras de Beth que Rick escuchó cuando la encontraron por primera vez. La joven mujer que había sido torturada y corrompida en un lugar llamado Ítaca volvió a su familia por una casualidad.

Con ella también volvieron los sentimientos de amor que Rick había tratado de ocultar por mucho tiempo pero también habían despertado los sentimientos de Daryl que se había enamorado de ella en su tiempo solos. Entre los dos hombres intentarían recuperar la esencia de la maltratada dama.

Con el tiempo inclusive la propia Beth recordó que todo los horrores que había padecido habían ocurrido en un lugar llamado Ítaca que estaba liderado por una mujer llamada Lilian y donde conoció a Gareth, un joven con el que tuvo una estrecha relación emocional de dolor. Pero también era el hombre que había cazado a su familia hasta conseguir asesinar Tyresse.

Beth tuvo que hacer frente a su sufrimiento, por lo menos hasta que Lilian descubrió gracias a un accidente con Gareth donde estaba y fue en su busca junto con Eugene, el conocedor de la cura, para darle a Ítaca una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Gareth al sentirse traicionado decidió unirse al grupo de Rick como una forma de venganza para con Lilian quien para conseguir su objetivo sitio a Rick y compañía en una fábrica donde puso un ultimátum: O las dos personas que quería o la muerte.

Carl desesperado por la situación intentó asesinar a la mujer pero falló y propició que ésta matara a Sasha. La batalla trajo varias bajas entre ellas Mary, y casi todo el grupo de Gareth; parecía que no habría esperanza hasta que Carol intentó negociar con Lilian e intercambió al Beth y Eugene.

Lilian consideró que Carol no era de confianza y la asesinó llevándose al Eugene y la joven rubia. Rick y Daryl decidieron ir a rescatarla con la ayuda de su grupo.

Por su parte Eugene fue forzado a estudiar la manera de solucionar toda esta enfermedad, el hombre descubrió que la respuesta estaba en la sangre de Beth y Gareth pero no pudo revelarlo a su grupo porque murió antes de eso; la única que conocía parte de su respuesta era Ellie la asistente de Lilian.

Cuando el grupo logró irrumpir en Ítaca Lilian atacó pero Daryl le asesinó, esto le daba a Gareth el control de Ítaca dejando al grupo a su suerte pero para su sorpresa el propio Gareth les ofreció quedarse pues ya no tenía familia que cuidar.

Rick accedió de manera temporal para recuperar fuerzas después de todos los problemas que tuvieron pero no todos estaban de acuerdo, en especial Beth que había pasado lo peor de su vida en aquel lugar.

_Comentarios sobre la serie por PM_


	2. Estacas

**No derecho sobre The Walking Dead ni similares**

Se siente como una estupidez que grites su nombre pero es lo único que puedes hacer frente a tu miedo, ese que te está paralizando de solo pensar que recibió un daño. La imagen parece tan lenta frente a tus ojos: La manera en que su coleta rubia se mueve de izquierda a derecha y luego hacia abajo, los ojos cerrados y el resto del cuerpo tan frágil que cae al suelo sin que haya un movimiento.

La sangre que hay en el piso parece mezclarse con los dos cuerpos de las mujeres; y tú has tirado la ballesta para poder correr más rápido porque ya ha cumplido con su meta y mató a su atacante aunque no dejas de repetirte que debiste de irte de ahí cuando podían pero el miedo de perderla en los viajes te retenía; la ironía es que estando aquí ella puede estar muerta.

Escuchas los gritos de Glenn pero apenas los registras, en su lugar te barres para estar frente a Beth, comienzas a vigilar que no tenga una herida y ella no parece darse cuenta de nada porque está ausente. Estas suplicando en tu mente que nada le pase, que no te la quiten y que puedas explicarle todo lo que ocurrió en este tiempo.

Escuchas el llanto desgarrador de Glenn, no puedes ni identificar de donde viene y entonces te estas preguntando como es que han llegado hasta ahí:

A veces tienes momentos de pesadillas donde Carol y Merle te dicen que mataran a Beth, la forma en que ellos se burlan de tu ingenuidad por dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran o la manera en que constantemente te recuerdan que el segundo al mando nunca se queda con la chica cuando el líder está interesado en ella.

A veces logras acallar esas voces como el día de hoy, que te levantas con el fresco de la mañana. En la noche estuvo lloviendo así que es posible que este día de cacería sea más fácil de rastrear que otros; sientes esa comodidad de estar dos meses en un lugar donde puedes comer con calma, descansar en una cama y muy ligeramente sentirte cómodo. Es difícil rechazar eso a pesar de que los otros son más reservados y tu grupo tiene cierta inseguridad.

Te pones a caminar entre las calles, hasta que un hombre aparece y te pide que vayas a la oficina de Gareth, maldita oficina de Gareth que conoces cada rincón por pasarte varias horas ahí metido en este tiempo; quieres mandarlo al demonio pero al final accedes porque nunca los llama por tonterías, parece notar su odio para hacerlo.

En su lugar apareces con mal humor y Rick parece estar en el mismo estado porque al mirarte asiente con la cabeza en un saludo. Gareth sentado en su escritorio se pone de pie al verlos y va directo al punto.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Beth, nadie la ha visto desde ayer, solo nosotros tres que no quiero a nadie preguntando por la seguridad de la zona y ustedes son discretos—.

Tú vas a reclamar pero Rick se adelanta, con voz amenazadora interroga a Gareth — ¿Qué le hiciste? —.

Beth no desaparece nada más porque si pero Gareth levanta las manos, divertido —Que le hicimos, querrás decir: porque todos la sacrificamos para tener una "casa"—.

Tú sientes una punzada en el estómago, su cinismo te desconcierta pero sabes que no puedes reclamar nada. En su lugar tratas de justificarlos —Ella sabe que no lo hacemos con maldad, que no somos como tú—.

Gareth da una pequeña risa mientras camina a la puerta —Pues mírame bien porque este es su futuro, la bondad también lastima a la gente—.

Con esas palabras te sientes sentenciado, callaron su opinión y quizá por eso ella no está. Si ella abandona al grupo tú jamás te lo vas a perdonar y mucho menos quieres dejarla sola así que la próxima vez que la tengas cerca vas a preguntarle si quiere irse porque caminas con ella; no piensas abandonarla.

Gareth sugiere buscar en la zona abandonada de la ciudad porque de momento nadie ha reportado moviente extraño en las murallas, puedes sentir tensión y la forma en que los otros dos hombres están pensando muy duro en Beth. Es un poco nauseabundo que los tres estén interesados en ella pero eso te ha servido para lidiar con los celos. Con la posesión que quieres tener de la joven, al grado de entender que Beth debe estar con quien ella quiera.

Eso es lo que has podido trabajar en estos dos meses, tu ballesta se pone al frente cuando comienzan a escuchar un rechinido de algo oxidado a la lejanía, Gareth con su arma y Rick con su machete de mango rojo. Los tres caminan con precaución hasta lo que parece un parque infantil abandonado; donde se han tirado todas las cosas viejas o que nadie necesita: sillones, cajas, telas etc.

Hay mucho metal oxidado y es la principal razón por la que nadie se acerca; nadie quiere morir de tétanos, o por lo menos nadie que no sea Beth quien está meciéndose ligeramente en uno de los columpios pérdida en sus pensamientos. El rechinido se hace más agudo conforme se acercan a ella, tú puedes ver la desconsolada mirada de ella mientras el cabello se mueve adelante y atrás con el viento.

No te cuesta mucho trabajo identificar la culpa en Rick o Gareth, los tres bajan sus armas y ella se da cuenta que están ahí. Con mucho cuidado se acercan a ella que permanece sentada en el columpio pero sin moverse, los mira con curiosidad, los amplios ojos azules están tratando de descifrar que hacen aquí y tú estás enojado de pronto porque puedes ver que tiene el cabello mojado. Que permaneció toda la noche en la lluvia y que ahora mismo debe estar helada.

—Beth yo lo sien…— comienza a decir Rick pero tú no quieres que ella perdone a nadie. Ella va hacerlo porque esa es la bondad de su corazón pero no lo merecen.

—Vámonos Beth— interrumpes a Rick, tomas la mano de la joven y se siente como un tempano, lo sabías, que de alguna manera se está torturando. En lugar de reprocharles o quejarse ella se encierra en sí misma y puede que tú no tengas amor de ti pero sí que lo tienes por ella así que no vas a dejar que se siga lastimando.

—Daryl, está bien— dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Así que está bien lastimarte, ignorar tus deseos y esperar que siempre vayas a perdonar nuestras equivocaciones? Estas viva Beth, no he escuchado ninguna queja por esto desde ese día. No he visto ni la más remota molestia por lo que te hizo Carol—.

Ella abre los ojos, llevas tus manos a la cara de ella y la acercas más ti —Quiero que estalles, que me digas lo que malnacido que soy…quiero que estés mejor…y si necesitar irte de aquí me voy contigo…—.

Ella sonríe de manera tímida, la que ha mantenido todo este tiempo como si se recuperara aunque encontrarla en ese estado demuestra que no, que no puede seguir del todo adelante, ella acerca su nariz fría a tu mejilla para poder susurrarte —Y yo quiero escucharlo de ti—.

Quedas desconcertado por las palabras, se separa de ti y da un paso para estar en medio de Rick y Gareth —Descuiden, solo quería estar un rato sola, no volveré a asustarlos de esa manera— les dice, ella se ve tranquila.

—Volvamos— sugiere Gareth.

Los cuatro comienzan a caminar y Beth continua andando —Siento que me muero de estar aquí—.

Los tres quedan en su lugar por la declaración y Beth los mira con desconcierto como si no fuera obvio lo que dice, Rick baja la vista mientras Gareth la desvía a la izquierda así que tú te mantienes firme —¿Cuándo quieres irte? —.

Ella suspira con resignación como si hubiera contado esta historia una y otra vez —No quiero irme, a Maggie comienza a crecerle el estómago y yo ahora que mi único trabajo es la cocina y Judith estoy teniendo la estabilidad que mi cabeza necesita. Quiero permanecer donde está mi familia—.

Miras a Rick, a la mierda su liderazgo, si tienes que convencer a todos para comenzar un viaje vas a hacerlo porque es lo que Beth quiere: estar con su familia. Entonces escuchas a Merle decirte que en algún momento deberás oponerte a Rick.

Entonces Gareth da un paso adelante—Es peligroso afuera Beth, es un riesgo innecesario—.

Beth suelta una risa amarga —Ya he dicho que no voy a irme, solo no quiero estar aquí por unos días. Y quiero que vengan conmigo, vayamos de caza y volvamos, es todo lo que pido para que el poco caos que queda en mi cabeza se aclare—.

—Iremos de caza— contesta de inmediato Rick, parece querer hablar más pero no dice nada.

Por lo demás continúan su camino hasta donde ya hay movimiento, donde existen lugares que Beth no puede pasar, que esquiva usando otros pasajes; ella le susurra algo a Rick para luego entrelazar su mano con la tuya. Gareth no parece muy satisfecho así que vuelve a sus actividades.

Beth ya no tiene moretones, ni heridas, no está vendada y posee una sonrisa que creías desaparecida, ha regresado una parte de ella pero también ha nacido una parte que te desconcierta; que no sabes que significa como los ojos curiosos que tiene en ese momento. O probablemente es que estas demasiado enamorado para dar una respuesta coherente.

La conduces al departamento que compartes, apenas cierras la puesta ella vuelve a exclamar —Estuve esperando en estos dos meses, definirme ¿sabes? pero en lugar de eso parezco más difusa—.

— ¿Y por eso tienes que estar toda la noche bajo la lluvia? — te quejas en la pregunta, es exasperante que no sabes que hacer para ayudarla.

Entonces Beth se cruza de brazos, como protegiéndose de lo que sea que va a llegar —Me estoy castigando, pensé por un momento que podía mantenerlo en secreto pero no puedo; se lo dije a Maggie en la noche y no quiero verla. Tengo miedo de que me vea con asco—.

Parece encogerse sobre sí misma y das un paso adelante, lo que sea que este ocultando es algo muy fuerte pero ya está determinada en decir las cosas —Yo dormí con Gareth e hice lo que su grupo en Terminus…la muerte…las personas—.

La declaración te deja sin habla mientras ella espera expectante a que digas algo, a tu mente vuelves al momento en que puedes ver como degollar a ese joven que casi suplica con los ojos; la sangre que se vierte en ese alimentador de vacas y como tú pecho se comprime al pensar en que tu hora está cerca. La impotencia que casi te hace querer vomitar pero sobre todo la frialdad con la que Gareth está moviéndose de un lado a otro al tiempo de anotar cosas en su libreta.

El asco que sientes por cómo van a comerlos, todo se mezcla con la imagen de Beth; quien puede estar con un delantal y guantes desangrando personas, desangrándolos a ustedes pero lo que realmente te causa escalofríos es ver a la mujer dura; la que puede matar sin pensar en las consecuencias e inmediatamente te golpea la imagen de Carol; a la que abrazaste y por la que olvidaste que mató personas inocentes.

Esa mujer a la que nunca le pediste explicaciones pero que tampoco pudo volver a la calidez que se necesitaba y que se rehusó a comentarte al respecto… jamás entendió que su daño en el exterior también le mataba en el interior hasta el punto en que su muerte fue el único liberador de su alma atormentada.

Tienes miedo de repetir ese error: no decir nada a Beth pero que eso termine por matarla o mencionar algo que puede lastimarla tan profundo que se aleje de los demás y termine por matarla. Tus manos corren a su cabello rubio que cae en cascada por la coleta que siempre lleva y ella ante el toque parece asustada.

Es como consigues comprender, que a Carol no le interesaba la redención porque para ella jamás hizo algo malo pero que si le dolía cada día más mientras Beth se piensa asquerosa cuando lo más seguro es que fuera obligada; ella no quiere entrar en detalles y no se está justificando, en su lugar solo se crucifica; pero ella no va a morir en su alma si está en tus manos evitarlo.

—Una vez me dijiste que lo importante no es quien eras sino quien eres — contestas.

Ella te abraza con toda sus fuerzas, como si aquello fuera liberador y sabes que jamás sacrificaría a nadie por el bien común si ella no va por delante porque siempre quiere proteger pensando, siempre pensando en los demás. Beth está llorando con tantas lágrimas y te sonríe, parece muy feliz.

Aun no separa su cuerpo del tuyo por lo que ves su hermoso y húmedo rostro —Me tardé mucho pero al fin tengo mi alma y estoy en casa—. Dice.

—Bienvenida— es lo que pronuncias antes de colocar un suave beso en sus labios.


	3. Flores

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Por primera vez estas en la cocina cantando, hace tanto que no cantabas que probablemente no sepas ya ni cómo hacerlo correctamente sin embargo, después de recibir las palabras de Daryl sientes que tu espíritu está en paz, claro, todavía falta decirle al resto del grupo lo que hiciste pero ya hablaste con las personas que te importan demasiado y ellos te han aceptado: Maggie, Rick, Glenn y Daryl.

Michonne te ve desde la puerta con una leve sonrisa, es probable que estuvieras muy apática desde hace tanto tiempo que ni te has tomado la molestia para estar con ella o para conocer a Tara, quien por momentos no sabes porque pero te mira con mucha inquietud.

No puedes evitar sonrojarte por ser descubierta de tan buen humor pero eso divierte más a la mujer que te pide que vayas a comer; niegas con la cabeza, es curioso que te encargues de ayudar en la cocina pero dentro del departamento sea Michonne quien cocine pues a diferencia del grupo de Ítaca ustedes no comen en el comedor comunal.

Es casi siempre el trabajo de Maggie preparar lo de todos los departamentos ahora que esta embarazada y Glenn no deja de sobrecuidarla; a momentos tienen tensión en su relación pero sabes que es algo en lo que no debes entrometerte porque sin duda van a solucionarlo solos.

Saltas a la cocina donde Tara ya sirve la comida; te da una suave sonrisa que devuelves con mucho gusto; las tres se sientan a la mesa y mientras comen Michonne te dice que como Rick saldrá contigo de cacería le toca encargarse de la seguridad junto con Abraham y que mientras no estés Carl y Judith dormirán en el departamento. Asientes en la comprensión por lo que Tara cambia de tema.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió en la última junta? — sus cejas ceñidas en la concentración.

Te llevas un bocado a la boca antes de contestar, tienes tiempo para recordar que le dijiste que no ibas a ayudar a Gareth y de momento lo has cumplido porque aunque asistes a las juntas solo te sientas cerca de la ventana a contemplar el cielo o la gente que pasa afuera. Sin embargo tu presencia consiguió que Daryl, Rick y Glenn fueran a la oficina de Gareth para hablar con él de las cosas que necesitaban: Glenn es el organizador de todas las carreras mientras Rick se encarga de controlar toda la seguridad y Daryl coordina a la gente de expedición o caza.

En cuanto a ti, Gareth ha intentado por todos los medios que te involucres en las tomas de decisiones pero tu negativa es tan grande que no ha conseguido lo que quería, al principio Maggie y Michonne estaban molestas por lo que Gareth había elegido, creían que un misógino pero luego de que tú les informaras de lo que decidían en esas juntas dejaron de oponerse tanto.

—Ellie ha dicho que necesitan a miembros de la comunidad de Ítaca saber todos los movimientos así que Gareth ha decidido darle pupilos a todos— dices con calma.

Michonne sonríe —Quiero ver a Daryl instruyendo a quien sea que le toca—.

—Es un buen maestro a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar— explicas a las mujeres.

Las dos se miran divertidas pero no dicen nada — ¿Dudan de mí? —.

Tara toma un bocado para no responder y Michonne sin reparos responde —Contigo no dudo que fuera tan buen maestro pero es posible que no le vaya tan bien a cualquier otra persona, Daryl puede ser no tan amable cuando no hay amor de por medio—.

Casi quieres esconderte debajo de la mesa por la declaración, con la única que has hablado un poco de tus sentimientos es con Rosita quien ha escuchado con paciencia infinita acerca de tu dilema existencial sobre no querer lastimarlo pero estar cada vez más involucrada con él.

Michonne parece notar tu cambio de comportamiento por lo que distorsiona su idea original —Él odia a todos los de Ítaca así que van a sufrir bastante, tal vez correría alguien de nuestro grupo mejor suerte—.

Con eso dan por terminada la conversación y luego del desayuno Michonne va contigo a la casa de Rick, al llegar escuchan las risas de Judith y Carl; Michonne tiene la sonrisa más amplia que le has visto en su vida. Las dos entran para descubrir a Rick lleno de puré de algo en la cara mientras Judith lanza por todos lados la comida desde su silla mientras Carl no deja de reír. Rick se da cuenta de su presencia así que suspira con resignación.

—Buenos días Beth y Michonne— saluda.

Probablemente es tu imaginación pero ella se pone algo triste; tú caminas hasta Judith para darle un baño y después visitar la casa de Maggie mientras Michonne se pone de acuerdo con Rick en lo que tienen que hacer durante su ausencia; Carl te ayuda a limpiar el desorden porque la pequeña está inquieta.

Te despides del resto y vas con Maggie a su casa. Ella te recibe con una sonrisa radiante, pese a ello tu corazón late tan aprisa como la vez que confesaste a Daryl o Rick lo que ocurrió con Gareth e ataca, tienes miedo de que te rechazara por todas las cosas que has hecho y todas las que probablemente vas a seguir haciendo. Se supone que ya eres valiente pero estas temblando por todas las cosas imaginarías que Maggie puede pensar de ti y es totalmente lógico.

Dejas a Judith en el suelo y Maggie te pide que te sientes a su lado en el sillón, hace los mismos gestos que tu padre cuando te reprendía así que la melancolía te invade. Obedeces en una especie de reflejo porque alcanzas a ver los ojos hinchados de tu hermana así que sabes que estuvo llorando y que probablemente sea por lo que dijiste.

— ¿Por qué me estas mintiendo? — te pide Maggie con toda dulzura.

Esta sin voz, ella quiere creer que no dices la verdad —Yo no miento Maggie—.

Es tu hermana quien se pone muy seria —No quiero decir que no lo hayas hecho pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Te conozco Beth ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando? —pide de nuevo.

Entonces bajas la vista, te gustaría no ser tan obvia. Es una voz en el fondo de tu cabeza, una que habla muy bajito la que te dice que por lo menos a ella le expliques que no comiste carne humana solo porque no te consideraban parte del grupo, que estas tratando de que vean a Gareth con menos recelo de lo que hacen ahora porque tú querías ser su amiga como un pago por no haber sentido nada de amor por él.

—Yo no miento Maggie, es lo que yo recuerdo— dices para que no indague más.

Maggie te aprieta los hombros —Yo no voy a dejar de verte como mi hermanita nunca y tienes todo mi apoyo, el de Glenn también. De hecho el que me hayas dicho esto me hace entender algunas cosas, me ayudó a estar mejor en mi matrimonio—.

Levantas el rostro confundida y ella tiene los ojos húmedos —Te estaba esperando para llorar a papá. Desde el principio pensaba en eso pero tú no aparecías y no importa que tan triste o desesperada me encontrara creí por mucho tiempo que estaba sola. Me enoje contigo y deje de buscarte, en su lugar decidí irme con Glenn a Washington en busca de una cura—.

No sabes si molestarte o consolarla, ella se limpia la lagrima que escurre por su pómulo y continua —Afortunadamente el destino quería que nos encontráramos y nuestra misión se arruinó por lo que volvimos con Rick, después te encontramos tan mal que deje que las cosas pasaran para enojarme con Glenn por permitir a Carol entregarte o por ocultarme lo de Tara… solo estaba buscando pretextos para no hacer frente al duelo de papá—.

Tus lágrimas brotan de tus ojos y la abrazas —Yo también quería llorar contigo ya que nuestro papá no tuvo un funeral adecuado y ni lo que hizo Michonne lo compensa—.

Las dos se quedan llorando, un rato abrazadas, la propia Judith las mira con extrañeza y cuando por fin han logrado calmarse es Maggie quien sigue hablando —Yo en estos meses tenía rencor con Glenn por hacer muchas cosas sin decirme nada, él solo trataba de no lastimarme y yo no quería entender aunque hice lo mismo contigo: yo pedí a los demás que no te dijeran nada porque te veía tan frágil que no creía que ibas a soportar, le pedí a la propia Tara que no hablara contigo—

Estas esperando la propia confesión de tu hermana, ella toma un suspiro —Tara estaba en el grupo del gobernador cuando atacó la cárcel; ella no quería matar a nadie, se equivocó y cuando nosotros lo descubrimos todos la aceptamos—.

Ahora es ella quien está esperando tu reacción y sonríes con tristeza —Es doloroso por lo que paso pero quien soy yo para reprocharle algo a ella—. No después de Ítaca.

Las dos regularizan su respiración, te sientes todavía mejor, pasas el resto de la tarde con tu hermana consolándose mutuamente hasta que llega la hora en que debes trabajar en la cocina, donde Carl te espera para la tarea. Desde lo de Sasha él no quiere más peleas; parece que él también se está recuperando así que se involucra en deberes más hogareños a pesar de siempre llevar su arma.

Te mira con recelo, debes verte bastante mal después de tanto llorar, sin embargo al hacerle notar tu buen ánimo se tranquiliza y los dos se ponen a trabajar en silencio como un ritual que los purga de sus propias culpas. Quieres salir de ahí por momentos pero las cosas que has construido están basadas en gente importante y si este lugar les da tranquilidad lo aceptas.

No puedes evitar emocionarte al pensar en la próxima salida porque por alguna razón estás pensando en un paseo; una zona lejos de presiones, de tristezas y dolores. Ya no te sientes tan asfixiada pero hay lugares cuyos recuerdos no se van a borrar en dos meses.

A veces corres con la vista en las banquetas para imaginarte que eres una chica normal que va a su apartamento luego de ir a la universidad; que vas a llamar a tus padres que todavía están en casa con tu hermano Shawn o que iras para navidad para ver a todos tus seres queridos.

Pero a veces te es difícil imaginar cosas de ese estilo porque Rick y Daryl nunca estarían en ellas; los amas a los dos ardientemente y de todo lo que ha ocurrido, conocerlos ha sido de lo mejor de tu vida, quisieras tener el corazón tan despejado como has conseguido tu cabeza en esos días pero te es imposible porque son especiales, son únicos y tú los amas.

Por eso no puedes dejar de emocionarte al pensar en el día de cacería, en la tranquilidad que tendrás y con las personas con las que estarás.

_Gracias a Nikita y Mabel por su comentario, y a la gente que pone en favoritos y me gusta. En cuanto a la mente abierta me refería a que pensaran en la situacion de la historia no en la idea o prejuicios que nosotros tenemos. Por ultimo comentar que vienen fiestas y ya resuena con mucha fuerza. Esta semana voy a publicar como siempre pero la siguiente cuando comience el 24 dejare de publicar hasta el día 4 de enero. Espero disfruten un especial navideño que estoy pensando._


	4. copas

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

La manera en que te mueves, de un modo pesado por el cansancio y el esfuerzo de escapar de casi la muerte es como si en cualquier momento te quebraras pero no vas a hacerlo porque tu hijo te necesita y porque Carol te pidió fervientemente que le acompañes. En ese momento ves a Tyresse en una vieja cabaña de madera con un bebe en las manos; tus manos estas temblando de la emoción y corres directo a ese hombre.

Te parece el trayecto más largo de tu vida pero cuando por fin sujetas a la pequeña en tus brazos, una vez que sientes el calor de tu hija en tus dedos y la respiración de ella te permite comprobar que no estas alucinando es que comienzas a llorar. Probablemente en el momento de felicidad más intenso que has tenido en tu vida pues es casi imposible que un bebé siga con vida en esta muerte pero aquí esta Judith y Carl a tu lado; la familia que conservas es la razón por la que estas llorando hasta el punto en que todo es nublado de tanto llanto.

"Te equivocaste una vez más" te dices a ti mismo mientras la escena se va distorsionando, eres tú quien te está reprochando, niegas con la cabeza pero tu contraparte vestido de sheriff te apunta con su arma "matas, dañas… ¿En qué momento te convertiste así?" y aparece una imagen de Beth cantando en la cárcel y tu versión policía te señala a ella "No canta más y tú la has puesto en una jaula".

Vuelves a llorar de arrepentimiento: Lori o Beth, parece que a las mujeres que amas solo puedes lastimarlas y te miras las manos "¿En qué momento me convertí así?" te preguntas y ahora es Gareth vestido de policía el que aprieta el arma "mírame bien pues es tu futuro".

Despiertas de golpe, ha sido una pesadilla aunque te limpias las lágrimas de tus ojos por pura reflejo; Judith hace unos pucheros al verte y una sonrisa porque ya está despierta así que sonríes por reflejo, la sacas de la cuna luego le besas la frente. El ruido en la habitación te dice que Carl ya este despierto.

En efecto tu hijo ya prepara el desayuno absorto en la comida, te gustaría hacer algo más por tu pequeño porque entiendes por lo que está pasando: mientras que tú te refugiaste en la agricultura él lo hace con la cocina pero a diferencia de ti Carl no ha renunciado del todo a las armas, durante este tiempo has escuchado lo que tenía que decir al respecto; la manera en que llorando te explico que quería arriesgarse pero que no a costa de los demás.

Le entregas a Judith para abrir la puerta al escuchar que tocan; Michonne entra y te da los buenos días, ella se quedará con tus hijos mientras vas con Beth de cacería pues es lo único que te ha pedido después de todo lo que ocurrió.

Recuerdas el momento en que ella te dijo lo de Gareth; como tú en su lugar pediste perdón por ponerla en esa situación pero Beth te sonrío y acarició tu rostro con ternura —Confió en ti hasta mi muerte, perdonar no es algo que necesitemos hacer—.

Tú también respondes del mismo modo para ella, ha hecho demasiado pero aún sigue entera y por eso la amas.

—Ten una buena cacería— te dice Michonne como despedida.

Luego de despedirte de tus hijos le estrechas la mano, por alguna razón que no consigues descifrar Michonne parece melancólica; tal vez es el lugar donde están viviendo la causa pero ahora mismo tienes miedo de ir en busca de otro lugar, de arriesgar a tus hijos y perder las comodidades que han tenido hasta ahora. En algún momento deben marcharse pero no ahora.

No muy lejos encuentras ya al trío para ir de cacería, cada uno con sus equipajes porque no demoraran más de un día; la mujer llamada Ellie los despide en las puertas de Ítaca y los cuatro se ponen en marcha. Beth da pequeñas sonrisas conforme se van alejando del lugar, es curioso como con solo eso tu pecho se calienta y también das pequeñas sonrisas a ella.

El calor es sofocante y la humedad hacen que se te pegue la ropa a la piel, Gareth parece cansado mientras Daryl está más tranquilo que de costumbre y no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que el bosque puede ayudarlo a poner sus pensamientos en orden sino tiene que ver más con Beth; la manera en que él quiere protegerla. Ahora ya no tienes dudas, él la ama demasiado y le agradeces y envidias por eso.

Pasan varias horas en el bosque sin que nada aparezca para atrapar pero a Beth no parece importarle en especial porque por momentos tararea bajo; es increíble lo recuperada que esta, te gustaría tener esa capacidad de mantenerse firme.

—Vamos a descansar en la cabaña— sugiere Gareth y señala no muy lejos la pequeña casa que se acondicionó para esos momentos por Ítaca hace tiempo.

Los cuatro pasan el camino de piedra que lleva a la casa de dos habitaciones con troncos de madera tan grandes y toscos que parecen gruesos muros de una fortaleza; la casa en su interior es una sala, cocina en la primera habitación; la siguiente contiene el dormitorio y el baño, las cosas se ven desgastadas por el uso como la mesa despintada o las sillas rotas del cojín pero todo está limpio porque no hace mucho tiempo se hizo la limpieza junto con el cuidado de algunas provisiones por si se necesitan, también hay suficiente agua para bañarse y cocinar alimentos por un riachuelo cercano.

Beth corre a al dormitorio para bañarse mientras tú te quedas con los otros dos hombres, cada uno curioso del otro por la dinámica de Beth pausada y suave pero muy alegre; a los tres el efecto de la rubia debe envolverlos porque no están tan estresados como de costumbre.

Sin embargo, el silencio es inevitable porque todos saben lo que siente cada uno por la joven pero no desean decirlo abiertamente; es como un tabú porque desde tu punto de vista no quieres hacer daño a Daryl ni que en su momento él pueda hacer lo mismo contigo. Los dos han cometido errores cuando se trata de Beth y cualquier reproche es casi innecesario.

Cada uno comienza a limpiar sus armas y una vez que sale Beth del cuarto bañada se comienza a preparar la comida mientras cada uno de ustedes toma su turno para ducharse y cuando al fin todos están aseados la comida esta lista: pan, enlatados de maíz y carne seca que se acompaña con puré de papa en polvo para culminar con una botella de jugo de uva que huele extraño.

No es la mejor comida del mundo pero es algo; Gareth toma su alimento lejos de ustedes mirando por la ventana porque se ofrece a cuidar pero tú supones que tiene que ver con que nunca se sientan en la misma mesa ni piensan en interactuar con él, salvo para lo necesario.

El sabor a jugo de uva de hace arrugar el rostro, es muy acido así que probablemente ya este caducado pero prefieres tomarlo a gastar preciosa agua en caso de que algo ocurra y no lleguen a casa según lo planeado; porque ahora siempre se debe pensar en por si acaso.

Pero tal vez no, tienes comezón en los dedos; te sientes inquieto y sabes que algo te está ocurriendo que no puedes definir. De pronto escuchas la risa de Beth tranquila y sin que entiendas lo que ocurre eso te parece hilarante por lo que pronto los dos se están carcajeando como locos; Daryl también da una pequeña risa.

—Nos drogaron— dice entre divertido y sorprendido.

Tú no puedes dejar de reír, es tan relajante aunado a la sensación de que todo está bien que niegas con la mano —Esta sería la primera vez que estoy drogado—.

Beth aplaude seguido una enorme sonrisa —Yo también—.

Daryl se recarga en la silla con mucha calma —Esta no es mi primera, Merle gustaba de pastillas y yo probé por curiosidad pero nunca fue de mi gusto—.

—Cualquiera que se diga universitario debe haberlo consumido por lo menos una vez— dijo Gareth que caminó hasta ustedes y se tiró en el piso para ver el techo.

Y así comienza las pláticas sin sentido de todos; la liberación de cosas reprimidas y la sensación de seguridad que no has sentido en mucho tiempo, es una falsa felicidad pero te gusta el sentimiento, Beth está jugando con sus manos y cantando así que la miras con atención porque te parece la mujer más hermosa que hayas visto en mucho tiempo: la piel suave y blanca, la figura esbelta y la suavidad que emana en cada respiración.

—Me gustaría besarte— se te escapa pero gracias a lo que sea que te tomaste eso no te incomoda ni a ninguno de los que están en la sala.

—A mí también— contesta ella luego de sonrojarse.

Sus dedos se entrelazan y las coloca en su regazo, sus pies de rodillas se estiran porque ella parece cansada —De hecho me gustaría besar a los tres o estar con los tres—. Dice con suavidad.

Los tres parecen sorprendidos con la declaración pero ella continua —Hay cosas de los tres que me encantan y cosas que me han destruido. Es lo que me haría completamente feliz, porque para mí significa que los amo…porque para mí significa…que es lo único que puedo conseguir—.

Ella parece perdida en sus pensamientos, no te gustaría compartir a Beth con nadie sin embargo lo que dice a continuación te hace pensar —Rick tiene toda la confianza que me da seguridad pero no me puede amar en primer lugar porque tiene a sus hijos y no quiero ser egoísta pidiendo eso. Daryl tiene el corazón que me llena de alegría pero miedo terrible y no deseo exigirle que enfrente sus demonios solo por mí. Por ultimo Gareth—.

—No tienes que decirme nada a mí— interrumpe el chico, se pone en pie y la mira a la cara mientras ella parece tener húmedos los ojos.

—Estoy demandando una fantasía— dice ella con una sonrisa.

Todos están incompletos y quebrados, todos necesitan completarse en piezas. Tú sabes que no puedes entregar todo lo que quisieras y es más triste que Beth se haya dado cuenta antes de comenzar una relación siquiera: que es una batalla que no puede ganar.

—Yo estaría mejor si sé que yo no puedo ponerte en primer lugar pero Daryl puede hacerlo, yo preferiría que estuvieras con Daryl— dices de modo sincero, es curioso que la risa se terminó pero no te duele el reconocimiento de lo que dices.

Daryl te mira impactado parece en conflicto como tú y sabes que están entendiéndose como siempre lo hacen, está pensando seriamente en lo que dices, ves que su pecho se mueve rítmicamente hasta que suelta un suspiro —Sí, yo también, ella debería estar contigo—.

Beth cierra los ojos y sonríe —Sería todo más simple si no tuviera que elegir, si pudiera estar y ya—.

—Puedes— por primera vez Gareth entra en la conversación —Culpen a la droga o lo que quieran pero puedes hacerlo esta vez, aquí en esta cabaña. Pasas un rato con cada uno de nosotros a la vez y volvemos a casa sin decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió aquí—.

Tú no te decides si vas a culpar a la droga o no pero sabes que lo deseas más que nada en el mundo, un momento en el que solo son tú y Beth porque es posible que te mueras mañana, eres tú quien dejas escapar un suspiro que no te habías dado cuenta que retenías.

—Puedes hacerlo— contestas y Daryl asiente con la cabeza.

Ella los está mirando a los tres porque dejan que la elección recaiga en sus manos, mira el suelo unos momentos pero pronto se pone de pie y planta un beso en tus labios; un beso suave que dura unos segundos porque te está arrastrando a la habitación.

Beth es un poco torpe y la situación se siente un poco rara pero sabes que es porque es joven, en su lugar la guías primero con suaves besos en el cuello cuya piel tan suave te produce escalofríos cada que tus manos tocan su talle desnudo; la manera en que los huesos de su columna se arquean con cada roce de tu lengua o el gemido que escapa de su boca cuando tu propio cuerpo roza con el suyo.

Y Beth con todo es increíblemente sensual, la manera en que tiene curiosidad por todo pero al mismo tiempo tiene timidez; la forma en que sus propias manos preguntan por tu propia satisfacción mientras tú tratas de ser menos autoritario.

Es extraño que con Lori fueras cariñoso pero menos controlador, ahora con todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida eres más posesivo y tu lengua se conduce a su boca. Puede que no sepa mucho del sexo pero aprende rápido pues en poco tiempo los dos tienen un ritmo fijo.

Tú estás arriba de ella, la respiración que parece apenas permanecer en su sistema por todo el esfuerzo y tú has entrelazado las manos con las de ella, ahora mismo Beth no puede irse a ningún lado ni en cuerpo ni en alma: sus ojos se hacen más grandes, se aferra a tu espalda mientras tú vibras con la cercanía y el nombre que no puedes dejar de pronunciar.

Los pequeños pechos que se frotan con tu carne hasta que ambos están inundados de placer que ella te susurra —Te deseo como si fueras la vida misma—.

Y con esto, ambos llegan a la cúspide, el pequeño temblor de la liberación junto con el cansancio pero la felicidad de olvidar cualquier prejuicio o más; se aferran uno al otro un poco más y tu das un beso en su cabeza que deja escapar el olor natural de su piel mezclado con sexo: la amas.

_Comenzando un nuevo año, pasaron tantas cosas en el pasado que todavía ni asimilo que ya estamos en 2015. Pero vamos a comenzar con todo y que mejor que con las historias que tocan, no sé si poner en M esta historia por este capitulo pero dejaré eso a su consideración. Y agradecer por toda su buena recepción a esta y mis otras historias._


	5. cascabeles

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Te sentías apaleado, con dolor de cabeza y un poco mareado. Pasar una droga (sea cual sea esta) tiene sus consecuencias como tomar, querías matar a Gareth por darles ese zumo de uva evidentemente alterado pero él estaba tan confundido como tú. Al parecer solo lo tomaron de algún lugar sin saber qué tipo de cosa era.

Lo peor no era eso, sino la locura que habían cometido los tres, podían culpar a las drogas pero todos sabían que estaban atraídos por Beth, quien al parecer sentía lo mismo por cada uno. Sabes que tiene razón en todas las palabras que uso esa noche: tú tienes miedo, demasiados demonios y dolores que no puedes compartir ahora mismo como esa propia noche que no pudiste quitarte la camisa para mostrarle tus cicatrices en la espalda.

Y con todo no pudiste resistirte a sus encantos, a pesar de que las consecuencias podrían ser demasiado grandes: nadie uso protección y ¿Qué pasaba si ella quedaba embarazada? Dada la situación era tan probable, ¿Cómo iban a saber quién era el padre? Pero más importante en el presente ¿Cuál era la dinámica ahora? No había manera de fingir que no sabían lo que ocurría y aunque quisieras evitarlo tenías que tener una charla con Rick.

Escuchas la puerta crujir y de la habitación sale Beth, su cabello ya atado a la coleta, el rostro aún húmedo porque tomó una ducha. Gareth sin decir nada entra a la habitación para bañarse; tu pecho se hace pesado de pronto al ver el rostro tímido de la mujer que la noche anterior no dejaba de sonreír de placer o susurrarte cosas que jamás creíste escuchar en tu vida.

Si alguien te pregunta si te arrepentiste negaras de inmediato pues con todo lo ocurrido fue la noche más dulce que has tenido en tu vida; porque pudiste tener la cercanía y sentir la dulzura de ella en sus caricias o sus ojos de afecto que se mezclaban con deseo. La sencillez que emanaba de su ser hasta envolverte.

De nuevo tienes un tirón en el cuerpo que nace de tu corazón porque te gustaría ser la persona que pueda estar con ella por completo, que no necesite de Rick. Ella te saca de tus pensamientos al pedirte a ti y Rick que se sienten en el sillón mientras ella permanece de pie para mirarlos a la cara; sus ojos parecen tan viejos en comparación con su cuerpo delgado y juvenil.

—Lo que ocurrió anoche. No me arrepiento de ello ni quiero justificarlo, espero que lo entiendan porque todas mis palabras son ciertas— la ves negando con la cabeza algo apenada pero luego vuelve a verlos al rostro con mucha firmeza.

—Para mí ustedes son mi complemento y me di cuenta que no puedo elegir entre los dos— suspira con dolor —Yo traté, créanme que lo intenté—.

Estiras los dedos para tomar su mano entre la suya. Rick hace lo mismo en igual tiempo y ella sonríe con pesar —Ya les hice daño con esto pero yo no voy a detenerme: quiero estar con los dos pero si no es posible estaré sin ninguno. Es lo justo para mi corazón y yo puedo entregarme con toda mi alma a los dos—.

Tienes que decirle; que no quieres que este con nadie más sin embargo lo que más te importa en este momento es verla feliz así que si necesita a dos personas en lugar de una para serlo estas dispuesto a aceptarlo…por lo menos hasta que seas el tipo de persona al que ella pueda amar únicamente.

Pero esto te sobrepasa, demasiadas emociones que no puedes manejar y es por eso que también tiene que recurrir a Rick. La risita estúpida de Merle en tu cabeza te dice que eres tan patético que solo puedes conseguir la mitad del amor de esta mujer; demasiados demonios no puedes dejar que te controlen.

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada— dice Rick —tampoco mentí en lo que dije anoche pero tampoco me rindo tan fácil, para mí habrá un punto en que no dejaré que estés con nadie más y ese momento será cuando yo pueda darte todo lo requieres—.

Respiras con dificultad porque él puede decir lo que tú mismo sientes; tienes que luchar con todo lo que tienes a tu disposición, con las reglas que nacieron y el mundo que está destruido. Este es el momento de oponerte a Rick para dejarlo claro —A mí ahora me importa tu tranquilidad, estar con los dos está bien, por ahora—.

Ves a Rick que asiente con la cabeza, va a ser una lucha con honor, con palabra de amigos y ganando porque se es el mejor —Pero llegará el momento en que diga "elígeme" —.

Ves los ojos húmedos de Beth y ella comienza a negar con la cabeza — ¿Por qué simplemente dijeron que no? Soy la peor persona por ponerlos en esta situación y lo que pueda ofrecer tal vez ni siquiera es suficiente…—.

Sus manos escapan de las suyas para limpiarse el rostro —Gareth no forma parte de esto. Porque mi corazón les pertenece a ustedes—.

Se mueve a ti y te da un beso en los labios; el pequeño roce de calor y tú envuelves tus brazos en su cintura pero es muy breve porque después se dirige a Rick para hacer lo mismo. Sientes un poco de celos solo que ahora es distinto, no es tu deseo posesivo el que te pide reclamarla porque sabes que primero está el proceso de superarte a ti mismo tal como eres.

Además sabes que ella no miente en este sentido, Beth se separa de Rick y en ese momento Gareth abre la puerta para que Rick tome un baño; sus ojos son amenazantes de un modo que no puedes explicar porque, dentro de todo puedes percibir tristeza en ellos. No sabes lo que le pasa por la cabeza porque no dice palabra y comienza a preparar el desayuno.

—Hare una revisión de la zona— la voz de Beth desvía tu atención a ella quien se ve reluciente con una sonrisa en el rostro —Debimos hacerlo ayer pero estabas demasiado drogados para eso—.

—No, yo y el arquero nos haremos cargo — le explicó Gareth.

El rostro conflictuado de la joven te lleva a tomar el control de la situación —Volveremos en un momento—.

Salen tan rápido que casi parece que corren, Gareth está reprimiendo lo que sea que le come la cabeza; observa de un lado a otro la cabaña y tú no necesitas gran cosa para saber que los alrededores están tranquilos. Podrían volver a la cabaña con los ojos cerrados sin que nada les pasara por eso crees que es una buena idea que Gareth te diga la verdadera razón por la que están aquí.

— ¿Y bien? Vas a decir algo o simplemente seguirás con tus estúpidos códigos— te quejas.

Gareth sonríe con cierta burla —Los tres hacen una bonita pareja—.

—Nada que sea de tu importancia— le contestas con seriedad. Cualquier cosa sobre lo que pasa con ellos tres y le vas a tirar los dientes.

—Cierto o tal vez no, sea cual sea el caso me irrita bastante que la van a matar. Beth va a morir y ni porque sean dos lo van a evitar— dice mirando al frente.

Le empujas de manera amenazante —Si le pones una mano encima… —

Gareth saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de pan y se pone un trozo en la boca —No por mi mano, es solo cuestión de tiempo: yo vi a mi prometida ser violada por unos hombres para luego ser mordida por un caminante. Si no hubiera tenido el temor de que algo le pasara habría hecho lo que fuera y continuaría con vida—.

—Nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por la gente que amamos— le dices.

—A eso me refiero ¿Cuánto vale este amor? ¿Tanto como yo por mi familia o como la dureza de Lilian por la suya? —Hace un silencio sarcástico —Como esa mujer de cabello corto por Beth o mejor aún. Al final, si la muerte llega para varios ¿A quién salvarías: una bebe o una mujer rubia? No es fácil—.

Te quedas callado, no quieres llegar a ese punto jamás: poner en una balanza que vida es más importante para ti porque Beth estaría en primer lugar a pesar de todo, es posible que ella nunca te perdone si por salvarla a ella alguien como Maggie muere. Sientes un escalofrío recorrer tú cuerpo al pensar en un escenario así.

—En lo personal, preferiría que no me quisiera más pero que continuara con vida— exclama Gareth.

—Cállate bastardo— le sueltas un golpe en la quijada y él parece algo divertido—Esto fue por todo lo que le hicieron a ella en Ítaca y porque ella comió—. Ni siquiera puedes terminar la frase.

Entonces él parece dolido —Ella no lo hizo, tal vez ella te lo dijo pero jamás llegó a ese extremo—.

Por primera vez estas confundido, tal vez ella estaba tan confundida que por eso se atormentaba y entonces la risa pequeña de Gareth te hace saber que él conoce algo que tú no —Te lo dije, personas como ella van a morir porque ella crédula piensa que tiene que salvarme "a pesar de todo"—.

Vuelven a la cabaña y tú tomas un baño antes de marcharse; ya es tarde para ir a cazar así que solo regresan a Ítaca sin nada en las manos, tú vas caminando atrás con Beth, en silencio ella entrelaza su mano con las tuyas sin que tú protestes por ello porque su cercanía te encanta. Apenas murmuras tus palabras.

—Gareth me dijo que jamás comiste nada distinto en Ítaca, tú no te convertiste en ellos—.

Ella parece suplicar con la mirada por algo que no puedes saber; sin embargo, pronto cambia esa cara de pesar —Fui similar a ellos en algún momento— ves la pequeña sonrisa que dibuja antes hablar —Quiero que Gareth entienda que se puede cambiar, se puede encontrar un poco de paz—

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en salvar a Gareth? — pides, para ti es increíble que pese a todo siga tratando de ayudar a los demás.

La forma sutil en que se separa de ti, sus pasos parecen apenas tocar el suelo —Nunca podré pagarle que me haya salvado y no me refiero a sacarme de Ítaca sino que me enseñó cómo cuidar una pequeña parte de mí—.

Entiendes esa lealtad, es casi la misma que tienes por Rick, por ella y por otras personas que el apocalipsis te obsequio así que aunque quieras odiar lo que está haciendo por Gareth la apoyas en la decisión —Solo recuerda que hay personas que no se pueden salvar—.

La sonrisa que sale de su cara te calienta en todo el cuerpo —Yo no quiero salvar a nadie Daryl, estoy creando memorias para que al final de mi vida encuentre que este mundo fue hermoso con todo lo que tuve a mi alrededor—.

Sonríes con ella, es imposible no amar ese optimismo —Yo también—.

_Contestando un poco a Mabel y Nikita: Gracias a ambas por su comentarios, supongo que permanecera en T la historia. No creo que Beth sea putilla porque ese termino se da para las personas que intercambian sexo por cosas materiales así que... no quiero que se malinterpre, no me ofendí por nada de sus comentarios. Ojala que no las decepcione del _


	6. corazones

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Tú no puedes culpar a las drogas por esto, lo deseabas desde hace mucho tiempo: viste la espalda ancha y fuerte de Rick; el pecho prominente y marcado de su piel cuando por accidente lo viste poniéndose la camisa en su casa mientras cuidabas de Judith o los brazos descarados de Daryl que se muestran cada día desde que lo conoces y por accidente cuando levanta el brazo la marca del hueso de su cadera junto con la sensual piel dorada de ese hombre. Desde entonces a veces te encontrabas pensando que se sentiría tocarlos.

Por eso tu confianza se elevó con la droga, tal vez culpar un poco a la situación por Gareth que estaba fuera de la ecuación; pero incluso con él disfrutaste. Sin embargo al volver a tu mente despejada y querer hablar con Gareth te da la mirada más sarcástica de su vida —Fue divertido pero no necesitas salvarme, como dije "culpa a las drogas y no hablemos de eso"—.

Entonces sientes que la ira emana de tu cuerpo porque a pesar de todo puedes ver sus ojos de dolor, su deseo de no ser rechazado y se está cerrando a ti —Yo quería ser tu amiga, maldita sea Gareth pero a ti ya se te olvido como se ama—.

Ves esa mueca que te dice que lo has herido demasiado pero no te importa porque él lo ha hecho también; no vas a rendirte tan fácil con él aunque tampoco vas a proporcionar lo que tú corazón siente por Rick y Daryl.

Por eso cuando dicen que pueden estar contigo sonríes; a partir de ese momento todo se vuelve más sencillo. Y ahora te levantas, ves a Daryl al lado de tu cama con los ojos cerrados sin que puedas ocultar tu alegría pues estas con él, en estos momentos puedes hacerlo y besas un costado de su cabeza. Él despierta un poco, te mira con cuidado a la espera de que vayas a decirle algo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer.

—Te amo— hablas con una sonrisa.

Él abre los ojos con una gran sorpresa, su rostro tan transparente parece dichoso e inseguro al mismo tiempo — ¿Eso también lo dices a Rick? —.

No puedes evitarlo así que sonríes de esa manera que no va a regalarle nada —Este momento es solo para nosotros—.

Es curioso, Rick es más posesivo y dominante mientras que Daryl es más sensible y le gusta que le digas que hacer; el deposita la confianza en ti de un modo distinto, es por eso que la experiencia con uno y otro no tiene modo de comparación. Tal vez tu padre no lo apruebe pero quieres creer que después de ver tanto horror por dolor él entienda que el amor se permite.

En especial, cuando hombres tan hermosos como ellos te brindan su humanidad, como Daryl de quien no habías visto sus cicatrices hasta que estuvieron solos y quedó expuesto a ti porque quería que lo conocieras mejor. Tú no podías dejar de besarlo por ese hermoso gesto, poco a poco hiciste que sus manos grandes, calientes recorrieran cada parte de ti; él podía disfrutarte pues así como él se ponía vulnerable tú lo hacías para él.

Tú estás encima de él pero puedes verlo a los ojos, cristales azules que reflejan toda la lujuria que desataste en él. No puedes evitar querer estar cerca, cada vez más cerca de él mientras Daryl no se cansa de contemplarte, amoldar sus cuerpos juntos hasta que la humedad como entidades sea apenas sensible, tú le estas ordenando que trace parte de tu sexo con sus manos.

De pronto estas jadeando sin control, no puedes ni pensar con claridad por la forma en que se han completado y le susurras que lo amas mientras el repite lo mismo de un modo más sutil. Están juntos, han sobrevivido a todo y eso es lo que importa.

Las lágrimas escapan de tus ojos por el placer, extraño que Daryl y Rick te hagan vibrar, perder la cordura tan fácil; al final, cuando ambos han conseguido sentirse satisfechos te envuelves en su cuerpo y él se acerca a ti.

—Te amo— consigue pronunciar de modo comprimido porque sabes que tiene muchas cosas que trabajar.

Por la mañana, al despertar y encontrarlo en tu cama te pone del mejor de los humores, Ítaca es hermoso cuando ellos están, cuando pueden tener momentos como ese. Te sientas en la cama y lo besas en un costado de su cabeza porque lo amas sin duda alguna. Él parece avergonzado pero acaricia tu rostro con ternura.

Los dos se levantan para comenzar el día, se supone que debes hablar con Maggie de esta relación en dúo con Rick y Daryl porque es lo que siempre haces pero también esto es muy privado para los tres. Rick en especial siendo un padre de familia tendría muchos problemas explicando esto a su hijo por lo que decides hablar con la única persona que en este momento ha demostrado querer escuchar de tu vida: Rosita.

Ella al ser similar en edad y mostrar verdadera amistad, pudiste abrirte con ella; es curioso la manera en que los lazos entre personas se crean para fortalecerse, Rosita entendía lo que era sentirse atraída por alguien mayor y lo que otras personas podían pensar de ello. Además luego de ver la forma en que Gareth se comportaba había escuchado sobre todos tus conflictos con él. A veces Rosita podía ser muy mal hablada pero ella también estaba ahí solo escuchando si no sabía qué hacer. Además ella tiene sus propios problemas tratando de que Abraham tenga un propósito de vida más que ir a Washington con Eugene, ahora fallecido.

Caminas con dirección a su casa pero tropiezas con Carl y él te pide que lo acompañes por unas cosas para Judith en la que se supone que es la bodega, los dos buscan leche, pañales y algunas toallitas húmedas sin ningún problema; Carl está muy callado así que decides preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

—Bob habló con mi papá anoche para que nos vayamos de aquí, yo quisiera quedarme sabiendo todo lo que ocurrió pero le implore a mi papá que nos vayamos. Él no sabía qué hacer, yo entiendo que es muy peligroso pero eso es lo que quería Bob así que ... — la idea en el aire queda muy clara.

La sola idea te produce muchos sentimientos encontrados —Carl, no debes dejar que la culpa te arrastre, Bob amaba Sasha pero no es Sasha: no lo olvides nunca—.

Carl te observa con cuidado, tratando de procesar todo lo que le has dicho hasta que llegan a la calle donde está la zona de departamentos y ves a Maggie de pie con una sonrisa; se aproximan a ella y les da los buenos días, se ve un poco ojerosa pero supones que es por el embarazo. Carl mira su vientre y sonríe —Judith pronto tendrá alguien con quien jugar—.

Día hermoso, es lo que pasa por tu mente hasta que escuchan a Bob —Voy a matarlo, a Gareth por Sasha—.

Los tres dan la vuelta: tú cuerpo se eriza de miedo al ver los ojos rojos, perdidos de Bob que se tambalea un poco y que sostiene una escopeta en sus manos ¿Por qué tiene una escopeta? Es algo que no puedes explicar. Lo peor es que les está apuntando y toda la tranquilidad que tenías se desvanece y aprietas el cuchillo de tu cinturón. Tratas de usar la cabeza y razonar.

—Bob baja el arma, somos tus amigos y puedes lastimarnos— dices con suavidad.

— ¡Lo estas defendiendo! ¿Por qué quieres quedarte después de todo lo que te hizo o lo que pasó aquí? — te grita entre confundido y angustiado.

— ¡No quiero! —Exclamas como algo evidente —Maggie necesita tener un embarazo en calma, los demás necesitan recuperarse—.

El da una mirada melancólica —Me hubiera encantado que Sasha pudiera disfrutarlo—.

—Lo siento— interviene Carl esta tan serio que no sabes cómo interpretar eso —Yo fui quien mató a Sasha, tú lo viste así que si quieres… acepto eso—.

Bob parece muy sorprendido, está llorando pero sonríe —No, soy un estúpido borracho. Yo soy quien debe irse—.

Lo siguiente pasa muy rápido: parece que Bob no está apuntando a nada en particular y con el llanto solo mueve la escopeta por inercia entonces escuchas la detonación, el gritó de alguien que piensas que es Glenn y tú sientes que algo estalla en tu pierna al tiempo de escuchar el agudo gritó de Maggie; tú caes al suelo sin que puedas moverte, un líquido comienza a manchar tus manos pero todo tu cabello te impide ver correctamente.

Estas demasiado concentrada en buscar a Maggie; tú hermana está en el suelo estirando la mano a la tuya, como robot estiras la mano y se entrelazan las dos con todo el líquido carmesí en sus dedos.

— ¡Maggie resiste, hago lo que quieras pero no te mueras, no me dejes! — escuchas los gritos desesperados de Glenn.

Estas buscando el rostro de Maggie que solo está mirando a Glenn, entonces Daryl está tu lado, apretando tu herida desesperado, algo está pasando que la oscuridad comienza a manchar tus ojos a pesar de que parpadeas muy rápido para asegurarte que estás viendo. Comienzas a sentir frío.

—Maggie, Maggie— estas balbuceando y es tu ultimo pensamiento.

Entonces sin comprender estas en el departamento de Glenn y Maggie, tocando el vientre de tu hermana porque él bebe ha dado patadas; estas sonriendo maravillada pues es tu primer sobrino.

— ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña? — pides del modo más alegre que has tenido en días.

—Quiero que este sano y quiero que su tía le cante— te dice de modo tranquilo.

Te acercas a su vientre para iniciar un canto de cuna, ella te besa la cabeza, ojala que el tiempo no avance es lo único que puedes pensar. Pero una parte de ti parece saber que si lo hacen, una que conoce lo que le ocurrió a Maggie así que estas rezando a un Dios porque tú hermana este bien pero ¿Qué es la fe en estos días?

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, yo entiendo, a todos los que leen y comentan. Son magnificos, con respecto a que significan los titulos de los capitulos son de diferentes barajas:española, inglesa erc pero por supuesto cada uno tiene su significados: pueden ser muerte, lujuria, poder etc._


	7. Bastones

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Exactamente como pasó no lo sabes y poco te importa; Carl viene a ti corriendo con los ojos rojos del llanto, su voz es más aguda de lo habitual con la cara pálida de miedo para contarte que en la calle Bob ha disparado y herido a Maggie con Beth. Le tranquilizas y besas su frente.

Luego le entregas a su hermana, vuelas por las escaleras hasta la planta baja para encontrar sangre en el suelo junto al cadáver de Bob con flecha en el cuello; tiene todo el sello de Daryl así que piensas lo peor, esquivas a la gente que está alrededor donde otros hombres están haciéndose cargo del cuerpo.

Te encantaría quedarte con Bob pero necesitas saber qué pasa con las Greene por lo que vuelas hasta la zona del hospital donde Rosita, Tara, Michonne, Daryl y Glenn permanecen. Tu rostro se llena de horror al ver a Glenn llorando con la ropa llena de sangre siendo consolado por Tara mientras Daryl mira sus manos llenas de sangre con espanto.

— ¿Cómo están ellas? — preguntas a Michonne, ni siquiera vas a disimular tu angustia por Beth.

Ella parece tan triste —Perdieron sangre, están tratando de contener la hemorragia—.

En ese momento entra al área esa mujer llamada Ellie, parece tan preocupada y pregunta por la condición de Beth, Michonne habla escuetamente, puedes ver como la mujer se muerde el labio y sin esperar se mete al fondo del hospital con la enfermera que aparece en el momento. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada aunque es tan frustrante.

Te sientes junto a Glenn quien te abraza de inmediato —Ella no se puede morir y mi hijo o hija tampoco, este es mi castigo por mentirle de Tara, por no detener a Carol—.

Le das unas palmadas en la espalda, casi pensaste lo mismo con Lori, era tu castigo por todos los errores que cometiste —No hay nada como un castigo—.

— ¡Él tiene razón no es castigo, todo es culpa de ese cabron de Bob! Maldito borracho hijo de puta— grita Daryl lleno de ira.

Es como si te dieran un puñetazo, supones la razón por la que Bob bebió, cada maldita vez jodes la vida de otros con tus decisiones que de nuevo pueden costarte a la persona que amas. Te separas de Glenn para acercarte a Daryl que empuja tu mano en su hombro —Yo mate a Bob, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo hice pero de lo único que me arrepiento es de no hacerlo antes—. Dice.

El miedo está hablando por él, Michonne camina a ti para hablarte, en ese momento llega un doctor con la cara preocupada, su ropas de cirugía están manchadas con sangre fresca así que casi quieres retroceder de él. Glenn se mueve a velocidad luz y está encima del doctor preguntando por la salud de Maggie.

—Lo siento, lo intentamos perdimos a ambas— le dice el médico.

Tú pecho se rompe en pedazos y el llanto de Glenn estalla en toda la sala, Tara usa su cuerpo para sostenerlo porque se lleva las manos al rostro. Tú estás temblando sin darte cuenta, tus dedos están helados mientras Daryl comienza maldecir en un murmullo; entonces el doctor vuelve a hablar.

—La bebe ya estaba muerte desde antes de llegar, el tiro casi dio de lleno en el vientre así que intentamos evitar que la mujer se desangrara pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer y no había sangre que pudiera evitar la pérdida de este líquido —.

Glenn se quita las manos de la cara —Todo esto fue porque quiso proteger a Beth — sus palabras están entrecortadas por el llanto. Ves cómo se limpia la cara con las mangas de su camisa.

—Simplemente no debió empujarla y seguiría conmigo, ni un rasguño ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella en lugar de mí? —Su reclamo va a la Maggie ausente — ¿Cómo esta Beth? —.

Por un momento contienes la respiración para conocer la respuesta del médico —Estable, no fue tan grave con ella—.

—Por lo que valió la pena ¿No? —exclama con amargura Glenn, su llanto continúa pero menos intenso.

No sabes a quien agradecer esta bendición, entonces Michonne te susurra que vayas con Carl, te quedas sin palabras porque quieres por lo menos ver a Beth. Suspiras con pesar, sales del hospital con Michonne a tu lado —No tienes que vigilarme, se lo que tengo que hacer con mi hijo—.

—Yo sé que la amas— te interrumpe ella, parece que le cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo.

Sin detener su andar le miras con cuidado así que ella continua —Alguien enamorado puede detectar el amor de otros, en especial si la persona de la que estás enamorado parece tan interesado en otra persona que no eres tú—.

¿Se está declarando en estos momentos? Es lo único que viene a tu mente, sin embargo, Michonne sigue tan seria como de costumbre —Pero incluso si yo puedo entender tu sentimiento o fuera conmigo jamás permitiría que dejaras solo a Carl, porque ese niño es—.

—Único— completas, das un fuerte suspiro, ya se te olvido como se siente no tener la garganta seca, el pecho sin comprimir o el cuello tenso. Los males nunca vienen solos, le das las gracias a Michonne antes de entrar en tu pequeño departamento.

Judith está en el suelo y Carl sentado en el suelo con la cara enterrada en sus brazos llorando, le llamas por su nombre así que levanta la cabeza —Maté a Sasha, maté a Bob y posiblemente a Maggie y Beth— tartamudea.

Casi con violencia lo obligas a levantarse y lo envuelves en tus brazos —Tú no mataste a nadie, no puedes decidir por los demás—. Sientes el temblor de tu hijo, como clava sus dedos en tu cuerpo en una muestra de su frustración.

—Necesito creerte— le escuchas decir en lo bajo.

Colocas tu frente en la de él —No se trata de fe, es la verdad hijo. Sin importar lo que pasa siempre te voy a querer—.

Los dos permanecen abrazados un rato más hasta que la energía de Carl se consume y termina dormido en el sillón; en ese momento pones a Judith en una cama improvisada junto a su hermano, luego vas directo al hospital donde no está ninguno de tus amigos, la enfermera te explica que no puedes ver a Beth en ese momento porque ha terminado la hora de visitas.

Tratas de explicarle que para ti es muy importante hasta que alguien ordena que te dejen pasar, es esa mujer Ellie —Acabó de verla y preguntó por ti—.

Es extraño que haya sido tan condescendiente pero en este momento es lo que menos te importa, encuentras a Beth sentada, parece muy estúpido pero corres a ella y la besas con desesperación hasta que el aire falta en tus pulmones.

—No te atrevas a abandonarme— le dices con tus manos en su rostro mirándola directamente a la cara.

Ella sonríe, su cabello completamente suelto y con la piel un poco más blanca de lo habitual, supones que se trata por la pérdida de sangre. Ella sonríe de un modo muy tierno —Trataré—. Es en ese momento en que te das cuenta que estabas respirando muy lento, tomas una de sus manos y la besas.

Te sientas en la cama, ella recarga su cabeza en tu pecho —Nadie quiere decirme como esta Maggie, todos dicen que debo descansar pero estoy bien—.

Con cuidado para no lastimarla por su herida y suero la abrazas —Ella y su hijo está con tu papá— pronuncias con calma.

Ella se aferra a ti, no está llorando, toma varias respiraciones profundas por un largo rato —Yo no me voy a quedar aquí y no me importa si me voy al infierno si consigo estar lejos de aquí—. La declaración no te toma por sorpresa, es lo más lógico después de todo lo que ha pasado. Estas seguro que se ira contigo o sin ti.

Duró muy poco la tranquilidad que tenían como de costumbre—Nadie en realidad quiere quedarse Beth—.

_Gracias por sus comentarios y palabras, no saben lo que me ayudan y al mismo tiempo me hacen pensar. Sobre todo porque a veces es dificil decidir el camino a seguir.  
><em>


	8. Unter

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Mataste a Bob sin dudar, es fácil imaginar el golpe en la espalda por parte de Merle felicitándote porque puedes defender lo que quieres; sin embargo también sientes el rostro de Carol con seriedad: te has convertido en ella, Bob estaba borracho y todo había sido un accidente pero tú lo mataste como ella a Karen y David.

Entonces recuerdas ese viaje que hiciste con ella a Atlanta creyendo tener una pista de Beth, la forma en que la propia Carol te menciona que no eres un niño más, que te has convertido en un hombre y al mismo tiempo habla sobre la fortaleza que ella tuvo para hacer las cosas que hizo; a pesar de que en algún momento quiso huir porque no quería ver morir a nadie más.

Quisieras esa fortaleza ahora mismo ¿Cómo demonios ibas hacer frente a Beth diciéndole que mataste a Bob por ella? es que incluso ahora no te arrepientes del todo, demonios, Beth es la única persona en toda tu maldita vida que te ha dicho que te ama ¿Quién podría decirlo y hacerte sentir como ella en ese momento? Nadie.

De pronto, levantas la vista y ves a Glenn sentado en las escaleras del hospital, pronto le van a dar el cadáver de Maggie; sientes una gran empatía por él porque tú pudiste estar en su lugar. Él levanta la vista y dice —No le cuentes nada a Beth, ella va querer verla y Maggie preferiría que descansara—.

Apenas vas a responder aparece la extraña mujer llamada Ellie pidiendo que pasen a una pequeña sala para hablar, Rosita, Glenn y tú caminan a donde les pide; en estos momentos Rick debería estar aquí pero su hijo también está bastante alterado por la forma en que corrió tan angustiado lejos de la zona.

—Esto no es lo más adecuado de decir después de lo que ha pasado pero desde ahora Beth Greene está fuera del alcance de las personas. Automáticamente está bajo vigilancia constante hasta su recuperación—.

—Exactamente porque— pides de inmediato con escrutinio a la mujer.

Ella parece querer morderse la boca pero al final suspira —Ella es prioridad sobre cualquiera de su grupo. Casi me infarte cuando me enteré de lo que pasó y no puedo permitirme eso—.

Algo en su voz te dice que hay algo más, caminas de modo amenazante —Repito: porque—.

Ella no se amedrenta, es delgada y parece muy tranquila, solo te mira con cuidado —Ella tiene la cura—.

La respiración se les va todos ¿lo dice enserio?, estas mirándola fijamente por si en algún momento comienza a reír. Rosita mueve las manos a la cadera — ¿Cómo sabes eso? —.

Esa mujer desvía la vista por un momento para volver a ustedes —Eugene me lo dijo, antes de que muriera. No puedo explicarlo bien pero ella y Gareth son la respuesta para curar lo que sea que tenemos en el cuerpo—.

— ¿Y se te ocurre decir ahora? — se queja Rosita, sabes que está pensando en Abraham que está bastante descolocado desde la muerte de su compañero.

Ellie da una cara de fastidio —Había cosas más importantes que tratar, de cualquier forma solo quería que supieran que ella está bajo nuestra protección a partir de este momento así que no traten de verla porque no quiero tener problemas con ustedes—.

En ese momento quiere moverse pero la detienes —No, ella es nuestra familia no vamos a dejarla aquí—.

Ella no hace esfuerzo por escapar, con mucha calma responde —Creo que fue su familia quien le lastimo—. Le sueltas porque es la verdad, en su lugar toca tu mano cuidadosamente —Puedes acompañarme para verla, ella ha dicho tu nombre—.

Ves a los demás un segundo para seguirla de cerca, caminan por un pasillo que parece abandonado, esa mujer Ellie se detiene un momento, te empuja en el pasillo y se ve muy conflictuada por algo. Tienes miedo de que algo malo le pase a Beth — ¿Qué es? —.

—Yo no quise encerrarla en primer lugar, Lilian hizo todo eso y jamás quise que le dieran esa sustancia… esa sustancia es en parte la que puede darnos la cura— ella deja de presionar tu cuerpo y te mira con dolor —Yo los he visto juntos, la sonrisa de ella cuando esta junto a ti; también la actitud que tiene con ese hombre llamado Rick—.

Ella se recarga en la pared blanca contraria a la que tienes cerca, por primera vez ella baja la cabeza con miedo —Yo estaba tratando de conocer un poco de ella en la distancia, quería ver si valía la pena lo que iba hacer…primero quería mantener Ítaca y luego llevarla a Washington para que encontraran la cura…si me daba tiempo—.

Das un paso adelante confundido — ¿Si te daba tiempo? —.

Ellie niega con la cabeza, levanta el rostro para verte a los ojos, parecen húmedos —Ella está tratando de no pisar en los mismos lugares que nosotros, esa chica está tratando de ser muy fuerte pero eso no va ser suficiente para seguir con vida. Ella se está muriendo lentamente—.

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? — gritas de modo agudo.

La mujer respira profundo —Yo no entendí muchas cosas que Eugene me dijo, de hecho no lo hago todavía pero anote todo lo que recordaba en una libreta. El mencionó que la sustancia que inyectábamos había cambiado a la joven rubia, por mi cuenta intenté averiguar lo que Jhon usaba para controlarla e investigue en sus papeles—.

Guarda silencio y a ti te está carcomiendo la ansiedad, le instas a que continúe aunque ni tú quieras conocer la respuesta, Ellie respira profundo —La sustancia es una especie de veneno para el cuerpo y mientras le inyectaban era como si la estuvieran intoxicando lentamente, como cuando tienes plomo en el sistema pero más corrosivo. En apariencia ella está bien pero no lo es—

— ¡Pero no tiene más esa sustancia! Ella puede mejorarse— casi le dices como un niño pequeño que suplica por una sorpresa.

—Se supone que sí, que una vez que se remueve de tu sistema tus años de vida agotados por la sustancia no regresan pero no sigue avanzando sin embargo, con ella solo disminuye la potencia de la sustancia pero sigue ahí. La está matando — contesta ella con decepción.

— ¡Porque! — le empujas por primera vez sin mucha fuerza.

— ¡No lo sé! Como no sé porque Gareth y ella son la respuesta pero no quiero que muera. Necesitamos que llegué a Washington tal vez pueden crear la vacuna y al mismo tiempo salvar su vida— dice con mucha convicción Ellie.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no? — es la pregunta más estúpida de tu vida pero estas renuente a pensar en el peor destino de Beth.

Ellie comienza a caminar y tú la sigues detrás, no va a responder algo tan obvio; quieres llorar: no importa cuánto te esfuerces ella se está muriendo. Sin darte cuenta como, estas en la habitación de hospital donde descansa Beth, es pequeña, blanca, con aparatos médicos y un reloj cuyo tictac te desespera pues piensas que está contando el tiempo de manera regresiva para la mujer que amas.

Beth abre los ojos así que ella te sonríe y estira una mano para que te acerques; en tu cabeza las palabras de Glenn resuenan con tanta fuerza porque estas en esa situación "Hago lo que quieras pero no te vayas, no me dejes". Caminas hasta ella y pones tu rostro en su pecho.

—Beth— pronuncias, ella besa tu cabeza con ternura entonces comienzas a llorar por la impotencia, por ser inferior a lo que las circunstancias ameritan.

—Estoy bien— te susurra ella.

La tristeza más grande que has sentido en tu vida se apodera de tu cuerpo: porque es una mentira y Beth se muere, ella no está bien pero aún quieres creer que pueden ganar. Tienen que llegar a Washington puta madre si no.

_Lectores, no es el sufrimiento el eje central pero tambien quiero mantener la esencia de la serie y no del todo bonita; a pesar de todo lo escribo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Tambien tengo otras historias menos dramaticas como nacida así y generación apocaliptica aún saliendo. Y otras ya finalizadas más alegres. Ah, sí, voy a seguir publicando a pesar de que comience la serie y por su puesto si quieren podemos comentarla.  
><em>


	9. Comodín

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Si te preguntan la palabra correcta seria ironía, toda la familia va a dar sepultura a esa mujer llamada Maggie y Bob, menos la única que es familia de sangre: Beth, cuya salud no es tan buena y lo peor es que se tiene que quedar contigo. Pues si lo piensas bien debe estar odiándote por traerla aquí.

Levantas el rostro de la incómoda silla para verla observando en la ventana con la mirada perdida, tú le dijiste que no iban a ser recuerdos bonitos pero aun así te sientes mal por ella; comprendes lo que significa perder a toda tu familia. Ella ni siquiera parece enterarse que estas aquí pero en primer lugar ¿Por qué estas con ella cuando se supone que tienes que dirigir Ítaca?

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — haces la conversación.

—Quiero despedirme de mi hermana— dice con enojo.

—Estas delicada, no es la mejor de las ideas moverte por ahí con una pierna herida— le dices con calma ignorando sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — reprocha con terquedad, la ves más animada que hace dos horas —Todos pueden hacer lo que quieren pero no yo, mucho menos cuando el cadáver de mi hermana está de por medio—.

—Técnicamente a ella no le importa porque ya está muerta— contestas como lo más evidente.

Ella comienza quitar la sabana que tenía adelante, entonces corres a ella para detenerla y empujar sus manos lejos —A mí sí, Maggie era el miembro de la familia que iba a sobrevivir a todo. No yo— se queja con los ojos húmedos.

—Eso es muy ingenuo, sobrevive el que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, ella embarazada era tan vulnerable como un niño, es más lógico que se muriera…— ni siquiera terminas la frase porque Beth te golpea con su mano en tu cara.

Sientes como te arde la piel, el calor que se expande muy de cerca por la hinchazón de la cara. Asientes, en parte te lo mereces —Lo pillo, lo pillo. Demasiado fuera de lugar—.

Beth se limpia las lágrimas de su cara — ¿Cómo mataste a Tyresse? —

La pregunta te toma por sorpresa, sin duda su cabeza debe estar desvariando para pedir algo como eso, sin embargo, esa mirada fija está buscando algo. Supones que no pasa nada por decirle algo que de cualquier forma no es importante.

Recuerdas el fresco de la noche y lo oscuro que era, apenas veían la enorme figura de gorro azul que se caminaba lejos de esa iglesia; parecía meditar por una razón incomprensible para ustedes y estabas tan molesto porque habían destruido tu casa que simplemente diste la orden de golpearlo en la cabeza. Con ayuda de otros lograron arrastrar el cuerpo, el sonido de la hierba cuando movías al hombre permanece vivido en tu memoria.

Entonces recuerdas haberle dado un corte a la pierna con tu cuchillo, tan pronto como despertó del dolor cayó inconsciente por el shock que significaba el golpe. Recuerdas esa risa divertida, era increíble que tan fácil tuvieran a una de sus víctimas considerando que el hombre que había logrado escapar tenía agallas.

Era una forma de hacerle pagar, pues normalmente comer carne humana era más ritual que otra cosa; recuerdas su cara de horror cuando al despertar se dio cuenta que no tenía pierna. Bueno, eran cosas que pasaban ahora.

— ¿Te dio asco? — te pide la joven con incredulidad, sabes que es morboso hablar de estas cosas pero lo disfrutas de un modo que no creías posible antes.

—Es carne, no tanto— contestas.

— ¿Podrías comerme? — pregunta ella con tranquilidad.

Le miras con cuidado, ella piensa que pueden volver a cómo eran las cosas antes, que puedes tener la humanidad que una vez quiso brindar asilo a los necesitados… —Me comí a mi hermano cuando la situación lo requirió dime tú qué más da una niña de coleta—.

Ella tiene una mirada muy dura pero con una sonrisa macabra, casi puedes asegurar que te odia más que nunca, en su lugar se mueve un poco en la cama y te aproximas por si intenta escapar; su mano camina hasta tu cabello recorriendo con mucha ternura la nuca. Uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda traza con delicadeza tu rostro y te está mirando de esa manera…con esa maldita esperanza que te dan ganas de aplastar…de poseer… todo al mismo tiempo. La vez acercarse a tu cara como si fueras de cristal y deposita un beso en tu mejilla, de manera involuntaria dejas escapar un suspiro.

—Ellie ya te lo dijo, ya sabes que tú y yo somos la cura de todo esto, voy a ir a Washington y vas a venir conmigo por Tyresse, por Sasha o tu madre, tu hermano. Porque ninguno de esos malditos recuerdos hermosos que yo quería construir van a ser posibles y porque tú no quieres recuperar tu humanidad. Vamos hacer esto no para salvar a la humanidad sino porque es la capacidad que tenemos— dice de modo determinado. Estas demasiado cerca de ella que puedes ver unas pecas en su cara.

Estas muy serio —Nunca más voy a confiar, voy a ser primero siempre— respondes pero sabes que no es cierto, que esta Beth tan determinada pero al mismo tiempo oscura y sin embargo con esa pizca de esperanza puede hacer que te tiemblen las piernas. Tú no estás enamorado de ella, no como esos estúpidos hombres…no, tú no…

Ella no sonríe —No esperaba menos de ti Gareth, es todo lo que necesito de tu parte, bueno casi, también que vengas de buena gana o voy a tener que cortarte las piernas para que no vayas a huir de mí—.

Eso es tan excitante, esa noche en la cabaña no parece suficiente para ti. No después de lo mucho que disfrutaron ambos, por primera vez sonríes divertido con cierta burla, ella cree que puede someterte y es una lucha de voluntades que suena tan entretenido; a ti te gusta el control así que será interesante someterla. Ella sonríe con burla, con acidez como tú y te deja desconcertado.

Antes de que lo puedas procesar ella te da un beso, te deja la cabeza en blanco a pesar de durar unos segundos y entonces Beth retrocede. Te ha amarrado a la cama con las sabanas, intentas atraparla con tu brazo libre pero ella esquiva hasta ponerse lejos de ti.

Ha hecho un nudo, ella comienza a cojear con dolor —Es Maggie, no puedo perderme esto— la escuchas decir pero tú estás muy ocupado peleando con las sabanas para liberarte sin buenos resultados, lo peor es que ella va a salir del hospital de nuevo, tantas veces que escapó que debe ser como su segunda casa.

—Al principio sí, sentí un poco de asco al pensar que eran personas y ahora mismo ligeramente porque con eso me pueden señalar— hablas a la nada mientras peleas con la cama.

Entonces recuerdas un momento en la cabaña, la manera en que Beth esta desnuda tratando de regular su respiración y se abraza a ti. En parte para sostenerse porque están algo desequilibrados, la escuchas reír al igual que tú por escasos segundos —Me gustaría escucharte reír con esa simpleza—. Menciona ella muy tranquila.

—Es la sonrisa de drogado—.

—Es la sonrisa del valiente, el Gareth asustado está en su caja en este momento— dice, ella se envuelve para cubrirse del frío mientras tu comienzas a vestirse.

—Igual que la Beth mojigata— contestas ligeramente molesto por la referencia pues ya eres fuerte.

—Es cierto, esta Beth no está pensando mucho en las consecuencias pero Gareth, Daryl y Rick tampoco. Debería decirte lo que pensaba allá afuera como a Daryl y Rick pero es probable que vayas a llorar— te dice con su sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué es? —pides entre asustado, sorprendido e indiferente por la droga.

—No ahora no, porque veo que todavía te duele mucho—.

Vuelves al presente sin ningún resultado de tu cadena ridícula, es posible que su reproche de que hayas olvidado amar comience a picar en tu pecho porque a ti te hubiese gustado darle el último adiós a tu hermano como ella intenta hacerlo por esa Maggie, en lugar de convertirlo en un banquete.

_Yo sé que algunos no quieren a Beth muerta, tienen que leer para conocer el final (lo siento) pero he aquí otro capitulo. Y sobre el capitulo de la serie si quieren pueden mandarme alguna opinión de la misma, es que no me gusta tanto dar spoiler involuntario._


	10. Espadas

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Es como si llevaran los dos diamantes más caros del mundo, como expolicia te da la impresión que debes cuidarlos de esa manera, aunque Gareth no te agrade. Abraham ha vuelto a tener todas las energías que tenía con Eugene, Glenn es cada día más sombrío, Michonne melancólica. Carl triste, Daryl cansado y no es para menos; te lo dijo, que Beth está muriendo y tú sientes el peso en tus hombros porque el reloj corre contra la joven.

El día del entierro ella llegó con mucho trabajo, se quitó una de sus pulseras y la colocó en la tumba de su hermana; a partir de ese momento se dedicó a recuperarse, su fortaleza jamás disminuyó porque sonreía y hablaba, no tanto como era su costumbre pero no había dejado que la negatividad la absorbiera.

Ella recurría a abrazarte cuando estaban en la habitación de hospital y te tocaba cuidarla; a veces se quedaban dormidos así, abrazados hasta que la partida de Ítaca dio comienzo. La gente no estaba muy conforme con su marcha pero en cuanto les explicaron que existía una cura intentaron organizarse por su cuenta para que pudieran marcharse.

Tú abrías querido que esa mujer Ellie se quedara porque en esos momentos la querías ahorcar por haber ocultado lo que ocurría con Beth tanto tiempo pero al ver lo mucho que sufrió por abandonar su casa sientes que es relativamente justo. Tienen mucho que recorrer y por eso ahora toman un descanso, puedes ver como Beth alimenta a Judith sentada en un tronco de madera.

Se pone en pie y por un momento parece perder el equilibrio así que Daryl y tú casi chocan para poder sostenerla pero ella se incorpora fácilmente, parece divertida —Tranquilos, solo me resbale un poco, me estoy recuperando de un disparo; no es para que se pongan tan ansiosos ni que estuviera muriendo—.

Los dos vuelven a sus actividades sin responder, a decir verdad, no saben si contarle lo que han descubierto valga la pena; ella podría odiarlos pero acaba de tener una gran pérdida. Te sientas en el auto un momento y cierras los ojos para tener cinco minutos de descanso, algo que parece un lujo cuando escuchas la voz de Carl.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — pide tu hijo con mucha inseguridad.

Asientes y esperas a que se atreva a hablar, su juego con las manos te dice que le resulta incómodo pero que es algo muy importante — ¿Por qué estás tan pendiente de Beth? Es porque tiene la cura ¿o es algo más? —.

Tragas saliva, no estás seguro de cómo decir esto a Carl, entonces suspiras —Ambas cosas—.

Notas el rostro tenso de tu hijo, no parece muy feliz —Ella no es mamá— dice y por un segundo lo ves como el niño que te gustaría que fuera.

—Nadie será como tu madre— la respuesta hace que él se relaje un poco aunque lo deja con cierta angustia —Yo veo en Beth algo que no puedo encontrar en nadie más, es más complicado de lo que parece—.

Carl tiene los ojos cerrados, en ligero dolor —Ella es una hermosa persona, Beth me ha ayudado mucho así que lo que ocurre con ustedes ojala sea…bueno, pero también me hace pensar muy seguido en mamá—.

—Carl— comienzas a decir.

—Yo te voy a apoyar, que puedas estar con ella yo solo quería saber— te interrumpe.

—Si tú no estás de acuerdo no voy a seguir, me importas más tú— declaras con determinación.

Él abre la boca sin que salga sonido, la cierra y vuelve a abrirla —Yo quiero verte feliz papá, no voy a negar que me duele pero no tiene que ver con la relación, es solo… estoy procesando muchas cosas—.

Y mientras se marcha ves al hombre que te gustaría que sea; ese que intenta no pisar tus errores, del que estas orgulloso porque ha dado su aprobación entre todo el caos —Yo también quiero verte feliz hijo—.

Te pones en pie con una fuerza renovada, es posible que Beth muera, que tú mueras pero no vas a cometer el mismo error que hiciste con Lori: apartarte por temor. Caminas hasta ella que está sentada en uno de los troncos hablando con Daryl, sus manos están entrelazadas pero ahora poco te importa pues lo que quieres es compartir el poco o mucho tiempo que tengas con las personas que te son valiosas. Los saludas y te sientas al lado de Beth, lentamente entrelazas tus manos con las suyas.

Ella parece tan feliz, tú y Daryl se miran unos segundos y asienten con la cabeza. Se trata de construir como un pilar; como en una pirámide, además es más difícil romper la fuerza de tres columnas que solo de dos.

De pronto Tara aparece gritando que se acerca una manada; los dos miran a Beth, deben ponerse en marcha pero escuchan otros gritos de Abraham, más caminantes. Hay que correr entre los bosques pero Beth apenas da unos pasos rápidos comienza a quejarse, Daryl la carga en brazos mientras tú matas al caminante más cercano.

—Detrás— te grita Glenn.

—No muy lejos hay una construcción— grita Ellie y todos se dirigen a esa dirección.

Tus pies se mueven mientras tus ojos están buscando a Carl, Judith y Beth; ninguno de ellos a tu vista lo que desata tu miedo, pero Glenn te saca de tus emociones al tirar de tu ropa para que se muevan — ¡Necesitamos distraerlos para que los demás puedan llegar! —.

Es demasiado rápido pero reaccionas a tiempo y gritas como poseído, haces señas a los caminantes igual que Glenn y conducen a los muertos al lado contrario donde hay otro edificio en construcción, tal vez querían hacer un almacén ahí pero no sabes. Ves los pilares metálicos con los que se construyen los cimientos mal colocados, arriba una precaria rampa de trabajo, donde la gente sube para seguir construyendo un muro de madera del que no tienes ni idea.

El asqueroso hedor de los caminantes junto con sus quejidos te indica que están problemas porque son demasiados; sin dar una mirada a tu espalda estás pensando en una manera de sobrevivir y Glenn es más rápido porque comienza a trepar esa rampa seguida rápidamente por ti. Apenas puedes sentir que tratan de tirar de tus pantalones las manos heladas así que pateas con todas tus fuerzas sin importarte que se truenen huesos debajo de ti.

Apenas llegan respiran con dificultad y ven con cuidado lo que hay bajo ustedes: varias docenas de caminantes que se empujan para alcanzar su comida. Sientes un crujido en tu estomago porque la rampa se mueve con el golpeteo incesante, la tensión en tu cuerpo se refleja en la manera que agarras los tubos hasta que tus venas saltan.

Volteas a ver a Glenn pero solo observa con curiosidad lo que está ocurriendo, su actitud perdida te hace aterrorizarte más, puedes ver ese deseo de lanzarse a esos andadores — ¡No lo hagas! — le adviertes pero al mismo tiempo suplicas. Él te mira un momento y suspira, parece tan cansado de vivir porque sabes a ciencia cierta que siente que su vida es un despropósito. Si no fuera por Carl o Judith no podrías seguir adelante.

—No tienes idea de cuanto lo quiero, a Maggie no le gustaría pero ella se olvidó de mí por Beth, me parece justo— dice volviendo a los caminantes.

—También somos tu familia— le recuerdas escuetamente mientras tratas de no caer por el peso y buscas alguna manera de escapar de tan espantosa situación.

—Yo lo sé— te recuerda con sus palabras —De hecho, quiero morir pero no voy a hacerlo porque le debo a Maggie llevar a su hermana a un lugar seguro—.

Asientes, es una especie de consuelo mientras observar como Glenn esta maquinando en su cabeza un plan descabellado para salir de esa; sigue siendo un poco impulsivo en sus planes pero también tiene una madurez que jamás encontraste cuando estaban en Atlanta, Maggie le había cambiado.

—Quizá no salgamos de esta pero podemos intentarlo— te dice con mucha calma —Para eso debemos caer directo con los caminantes—.

— ¿Exactamente cómo? — pronuncias con desesperación.

—Hacemos caer esta rampa de lado, el impacto aplasta a algunos, si nos aferramos podemos sobrevivir solo unos segundos para poder atacar a los caminantes y abrirnos paso— dice de modo enérgico.

En serio quieres gritar por la idea, en su lugar comienzan a contar y al número tres se empujan contra el barandal; la fuerza hace que la rampa se queje, poco a poco se tambalee así que se aferran con una mano por si cae de costado. Para tu sorpresa no es la parte metálica la que se rompe ni se va de lado, la madera de la que se sostienen es la que cruje rápidamente.

Las astillas vuelan y entonces ocurre: Glenn te mira por última vez con sorpresa, sus pies quedan en el aire antes de caer al vacío, no puedes estirar tus manos pues te estas aferrando al barandal, en su lugar aprietas los dientes con tanta fuerza que rechinan. Entonces tus ojos sigue el cuerpo de Glenn hasta el suelo donde varios fierros metálicos se encajan en su cuerpo y el suelta un alarido.

Los caminantes cubren de inmediato a tu amigo mientras parpadeas rápidamente incrédulo por la imagen que tienes ¿Acaso no se cogió correctamente? ¿Qué había pasado? No puedes procesar nada; tus músculos comienzan a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantenerte ahí con todo tu peso en tus brazos, los caminantes parecen ignorante frente al banquete del hombre que desató todo: si no fuera por él jamás habrías encontrado a tu familia, vuelto a ver a Shane.

Glenn, parece que es imposible separar a Maggie de él, es como si ella lo estuviera reclamando o él lo hiciera —Adiós amigo—. Dices con los ojos cerrados, en la posición más ridícula que has tenido.

Al fin, cuando los caminantes se cansaron puedes bajar por los tubos metálicos al suelo, ni siquiera das una mirada a donde se supone que yace los restos de Glenn porque quieres recordarlo como el sonriente Koreano de gorra, a tu mente vuelve Jaqui en el control de enfermedades: "Todos moriremos, sufriremos pero moriremos. Es por eso que elijo quedarme a aquí; para morir en paz y bajo mis términos".

¿Cuántos quedan del viaje de Atlanta? Antes el deseo era no morir, ahora es morir en calma. La grava resuena con cada una de tus pisadas, el aire es pesado y caliente. Tú estás adolorido mientras sostienes tu machete, curioso, ahora eres mucho más consiente de todo lo que te rodea ¿Por qué?...hasta pareces tonto ocultándote la respuesta.

—Por favor, que Carl y Judith puedan vivir en un lugar donde llamen casa. Que puedan conocer la muerte tranquila—.


	11. treboles

Cuando Rick volvió, manchado de sangre y carne andador diste un suspiro muy grande porque te asustaba tener que llevar a todo el grupo a DC por tu cuenta; pero cuando él les dijo que Glenn estaba muerto tu garganta se comprimió en melancolía, al pensar en todas las cosas que vivieron juntos.

La muerte te altera, no puedes recordar la última vez que la muerte no estuvo en tu cabeza, sacudes tu cuerpo para seguir con el viaje. Parece que es para lo único que sirves, entonces ves a Beth; caminando junto a Rosita murmurando un poco, sonríes con amargura: no creías que Eugene tuviera la cura pero te equivocaste. En especial porque gracias a eso sabes que de todos Beth será la que llegará porque Abraham está poniendo su vida en ello y si algo te pasa estará bien.

Rick comienza a caminar a tu lado mientras Carl esta con Michonne, escuchas la respiración de la pequeña Judith en el portabebés a la espalda de Rick mientras él te mira con dolor —Tenemos que decirle—.

Tú sabes a lo que se refiere pero no vas a hablar nada, no vas alterarla cuando llegaran a DC y la curaran "deja de ser tan tonto hermanito" te susurra Merle en la cabeza, porque el hecho de que llegaran a DC no es garantía pero ahí hay posibilidad —No, vamos a sanarla—.

El tema queda olvidado por el resto del día; además la prioridad es encontrar un auto para seguirse moviendo ahora que se acabaron la gasolina de los otros. Las gasolineras no son la mejor opción porque es el primer lugar que saquearan así que van a una reparadora de autos que tiene unas latas pero también dos carros decentes.

Todos están muy atentos al llegar porque la muerte de Glenn todavía los tiene muy tensos; dan un vistazo rápido de la zona y cada grupo grita despejado. Tú estás en el mismo grupo de Beth quien baja su cuchillo un momento para darte una mirada juguetona, apenas sonríes cuando un hombre oculto entre metales se lanza a ella y la azota contra el suelo.

Tú sientes una descarga en el cuerpo pero una asesina, apuntas tu arma pero otro hombre cae de un mueble alto y logra tirar tu ballesta. Das un puñetazo a su quijada que apenas logra moverlo, el hombre responde con un golpe en el estómago que apenas consigues detener hasta que te da una patada en la rodilla derecha. Sueltas un gemido, estás más preocupado por Beth así que usas el peso de tu cuerpo para empujar al hombre más grande que tú.

No vas a darle tiempo de que reaccione, en su lugar golpeas su garganta para que el pierda la respiración unos momentos. Aprovechas esos valiosos segundos para sacar tu cuchillo y clavarlo en su pecho. Colocas parte de tu cuerpo para profundizar el arma en su caja torácica, la sangre que brota mancha tus manos y ese hombre cierra los ojos.

En cuanto lo sabes muerto volteas a ver al atacante de Beth: el hombre está apretando su tráquea mientras ella golpea sus brazos con desesperación. Ni siquiera puedes procesar lo que vas a hacer, la cabeza resuena "No la toques" cuando te lanzas en sus oídos con tu cuchillo, ella comienza a jalar aire de modo desesperado mientras se toca el cuello; el hombre todavía sigue vivo pero parece un bulto porque lo quitas de Beth.

"No la toques" el cuchillo pasa una vez por una mejilla y la carne se abre como un trozo de bistec junto con sangre. "No la lastimes" tu cabeza grita y el cuchillo va a su cráneo por lo que el cerebro comienza escapar por ahí. "Ya no le hagan daño, es suficiente… no se la lleven…no me dejes…no mueras…no te vayas…" estas tan desesperado. De nuevo te sientes como el niño que se pierde en el bosque y no le importa a nadie, pero a ella si le importas solo que te debe abandonar y de nuevo el cuchillo se mueve sin control.

— ¡Daryl, es suficiente! — los gritos de espanto de Beth te hacen volver a la realidad.

Al volver en ti el cuerpo está casi destrozado en todas partes, tus rodillas manchadas con sangre, el cuchillo que se mantiene en tu mano por la tensión que ofreces en el hombre, porque está completamente rojo. Levantas la vista para Beth que te mira desconcertada.

Eso te tranquiliza y sueltas el arma como si fuera cáncer mismo, tratas de apartarte pero Beth te abraza con fuerza sin impórtale que se ensucie con la sangre —Estoy aquí—. Dice.

La abrazas como si tus brazos fueran garras y ocultas tu rostro en su cuello mientras lágrimas corren por tu cara, ¿Se supone que tienes que hacerte a la idea de que morirá? —Sí, estas aquí—.

El otro hombre se vuelve caminante pero es Beth quien en un movimiento rápido lanza su cuchillo a su cráneo y voltea a verte — ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? No puedes negarlo porque te conozco y no tengo que te recordarte al caminante que destrozaste con un palo de golf—.

Niegas con la cabeza, ella sonríe del modo que hace que el mundo se detenga y te besa con toda la pasión que guarda en ese menudo cuerpo y sentirla tan cerca, tan viva hace que te relajes un poco. Ella te mira curiosidad— ¿Estas así porque puedo morir pronto? —.

Pareces tan confundido que la propia Beth acaricia tu rostro —Gareth me lo dijo, lo que me mata lentamente—.

Ni siquiera puedes respirar por el golpe de las palabras, entonces ella te toma de la mano y comienza a conducirte a donde oyes voces de tu grupo —Descuida Daryl, no puedo dejar que el apellido se extinga así que como único representante no voy a morir tan fácil—.

Llegan con el resto del grupo informando lo que ocurrió y Beth da unas palabras a Rick, de algún modo te sientes un poco más tranquilo por ver que Beth no se rinde pero también te preocupa la tranquilidad con que está tomando todo esto. Entonces recuerdas que Gareth le contó todo, esa Ellie no sabe callarse y quieres golpearlos a ambos. En su lugar vas a donde esta esa mujer Ellie quien de inmediato se percata de tu presencia pero no se asusta.

— ¿Por qué hablas con Gareth de estas cosas? — es lo primero que murmuras.

—Porque posiblemente él también esté en esa situación— contesta con seriedad.

—Claro, primero no puedes abrir esa bocota que tienes pero ahora no puedes mantenerla cerrada— protestas.

—No voy a explicar porque estoy haciendo esto, en su lugar solo créeme que puedo pagar el precio de todo esto— te contesta seriamente, por un momento recuerdas a Carol pero esta mujer tiene menos frialdad en su tono.

—Porque a diferencia de Lilian yo no me engañó diciendo que lo hice por el bien común sino porque soy demasiado egoísta para dejar las cosas al destino— contesta.

Volteas a ver a Beth quien recibe atención de Michone en su garganta; en lugar de responder caminas hasta donde esta Beth y sin previo aviso besas a la joven en la boca. Todos se quedan en silencio, es un beso pequeño apenas un roce pero sirve para que Beth se ponga roja. A quien no le hace mucha gracia es a Rick pero lo sientes por él sin embargo, no vas a cambiar de opinión: moverte es para lo único para que sirves.

Esa misma noche Rick se queda a hacer guardia contigo, los dos miran a través de la oscuridad en el pequeño campamento improvisado en la tienda de autos. Supones que quiere hablarte de lo que ocurrió frente a todos, sobre el beso y estás dispuesto a contarle que comienzas la pelea en otro nivel, para tu sorpresa Rick tiene otra cosa en mente —Beth, ya lo sabe porque me lo dijo. En parte estoy agradecido con Gareth porque se lo haya contado…las cosas están quedando cada vez más claras—.

—Lo hace— contestas con tus ojos directo a su cara seria que parece en conflicto.

—Tuve que explicarle mejor mi relación con Beth a Carl por lo que hiciste esta tarde, no importa, solo no pienses que el hecho de que lo hagas más abierto va a cambiar las cosas. No por ahora por lo menos— baja la cabeza al suelo, sus canas brillan con la poca luz de la luna que tienen.

—No lo hace, quiero que Beth sea la que decida al final— contestas y Rick sonríe

—Es quien tiene la última palabra—.

A partir de ese momento el viaje se vuelve más ligero para ti aunque también para el resto del grupo porque no hay muchos incidentes en el trayecto, Abraham es tan persistente como el resto así que apenas descansan para poder llegar a DC en tiempo record.

Solo faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para estar en DC, Abraham casi está gritando para que todos se muevan pero incluso tú no puedes más; las piernas te tiemblan por el esfuerzo, está atardeciendo así que tampoco es una buena idea seguir caminando en la oscuridad. Todos tratan de persuadirlo hasta que al final comienzan a caminar los últimos kilómetros porque de nuevo ya no tienen gasolina.

Caminan como los propios andadores por el cansancio, tus ojos arden ni que decir de tu cuerpo que arde de pies a cabeza; observas a Beth que bosteza un poco, va tomada de la mano de Rick cuando huelen la podredumbre y no muy lejos se escuchan los gemidos de los andadores. Rosita usa los binoculares nocturnos y hace señas para que se muevan, comienzan a correr cuando Tara deja caer por accidente una lata de comida de su mochila.

Parece que los caminantes se percatan del sonido porque comienzan a caminar en su dirección, pasan horas corriendo para alejarse lo suficiente aunque en sus condiciones parecen tan patéticos con los avances. La única idea que se te ocurre es que logren subir a los árboles. Apenas le explicas la idea a Rick este hace señas para que trepen; él ayuda a Beth porque es algo torpe, Carl con facilidad logra subir con el porta bebes en su espalda.

Estas dejando tus uñas en el tronco del árbol, estas demasiado cansado y no puedes moverte rápido; la adrenalina te impide que sientas el dolor de que se separen las uñas de tus dedos pero sin duda cuando todo esto pase sufrirás; si sobrevives por supuesto.

Parece caso perdido y en su lugar comienzas a correr, caes de rodillas al suelo rendido por el esfuerzo, es la manera más patética de morir; tu cabeza está dando vueltas y no puedes ni pensar correctamente; en ese momento sientes tripas y liquido casi congelados en tu espalda, volteas a ver : ahí esta Ellie arrojándote un cadáver.

Un caminante la muerde en el hombro, ella forcejea por lo que consigue moverse pero se desgarra su piel y tú apenas puedes procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Ellie comienza a correr mientras tú intentas ponerte de pie pero las piernas no te responden, tardas unos minutos en ponerte de pie todavía para caminar sin que encuentres a la mujer.

Tardas casi toda la noche en encontrar rastro de la joven, casi el mismo tiempo que los caminantes para irse en otra dirección: Ellie esta recargada en un tronco con los ojos cerrados, tiene la blusa con sangre pero no parece haber recibido una mordida que la desangrara. Con pereza abre los ojos y al verte se pone de pie.

Se tambalea tanto como tú, usan sus propios cuerpos para mantenerse en pie —Tenemos que volver antes de que me transforme— dice ella.

— ¿Pero porque hiciste eso exactamente? — pides con delicadeza.

Ella suelta una risa —Te lo dije, no me gusta dejar las cosas al destino. Tú, Rick y Gareth se van a asegurar que Beth llega hasta DC así pierdan las piernas en el proceso—.

Apenas llegan el resto baja de los árboles y observan a la mujer que esta mordida, podrán no estar muy contentos con su presencia pero todos sienten pesar ante su difícil destino. Tiene la piel pálida, ojeras en el rostro, está sudando y respira agitadamente.

Hace un esfuerzo por librarse, camina con pasos débiles hasta Gareth —Ey, ¿no quieres un bocado? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos—. Se burla con amargura.

Gareth da una sonrisa dolida —Contaminada de un hombro, muy típico de tu parte ser egoísta—.

Todos observan la interacción con rareza, pues Gareth parece ser lo más cercano a un amigo con lo que cuenta en ese momento; le debes tu vida a esa mujer así que piensas en que su muerte sea lo más confortable posible dándole un poco de descanso…hasta que el golpe te deja azorado.

La sangre resbala y mancha el cuchillo que Gareth sostiene en la mano porque sin previo aviso clavó el cuchillo en el pecho de la mujer que al instante cae muerta. No parece tener ninguna emoción con lo que acaba de hacer, usa la propia ropa de Ellie para limpiar su arma luego de clavarla en la cabeza. Suspira —Creo que deberíamos descansar—.

Si no fuera porque tiene la cura ya lo habrías matado; esa incapacidad para ser sensible te deja destrozado en especial porque la mujer te salvó la vida. En ese momento Beth grita —¡No! —.

Toma a Gareth de la mano y casi lo arrastra a un tronco, no sabes lo que le dice, está murmurando pero sus gestos te dicen que está peleando con Gareth.


End file.
